


Chica bonita

by 𝕸𝖆𝖗𝖞𝖆𝖒  𝕷𝖊𝖜𝖐 (MaryamLewk)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Louis, Crossover, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, POV Lesbian Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryamLewk/pseuds/%F0%9D%95%B8%F0%9D%96%86%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%9E%F0%9D%96%86%F0%9D%96%92%20%20%F0%9D%95%B7%F0%9D%96%8A%F0%9D%96%9C%F0%9D%96%90
Summary: Cuando Louise conoció a Harriet, el cielo azul descendió para besar las tierras altas de Escocia y un ancla fue arrojada al mar con solo su cuerda como soporte, luego de que un barco navegara cientos de millas siguiendo los caprichos de una vieja brújula que perseguía el oro de los tontos.Cuando Louise conoció a Harriet, una sirena vio extasiada como un par de golondrinas sobrevolaba Ámsterdam y un ciervo evitó por poco que un cazador atravesara su corazón con una flecha para salvar a la princesa de su malvada madrastra.Cuando Harriet conoció a Louise, un inventor cortaba con su daga una rosa del jardín del castillo donde se hospedaba para regalarsela a su hija y el tiempo pareció detenerse un instante, antes de retomar su curso inevitable y maldito.Cuando Harriet conoció a Louise, no solo supo que ella la trataría como una reina, sino que se sintió finalmente en casa, a salvo de todo peligro.Cuando Harriet conoció a Louise, alfa y omega se miraron a los ojos y pronunciaron te amo, Olivia [aɪ lʌv , əˈlɪviːə].





	1. Chapter 1

_**No me dejes colgando, me malinterpretas todo el tiempo.** _

_******Y soy una tonta por amar el dolor.******_  
_****Ahora solo soy una cara bonita****_ _ **que puede ayudarte.**_   
_**_****Me malentendiste.****_**_

**Main Girl ☘ Charlotte Cardin**

La alfa Harriet Styles se enamoró por primera vez a sus catorce años de edad, de su mejor amiga y compañera de escuela, Ellie Carmichael nada menos, cayendo así en el mayor _cliché_ de la historia de las alfas y omegas. Desgraciadamente, la omega no la amaba de vuelta, a menos no de la forma en que Harriet lo hacía.

Fue así como la joven alfa aprendió la primera verdad dolorosa acerca de su género: la mayoría de las veces, las bonitas omegas que estaban interesadas en ella solo querían ser sus amigas, nada más. No deseaban sus besos, ni querían que Harriet las abrazara desnudas, ni que les besara el cuello. No querían tomarla de las manos todo el tiempo ni querían que Harriet las marcase con su aroma. No querían llevar su marca, ni tener su nudo, ni hincharse a causa de su semilla o sus cachorros.

Eso fue hasta que Harriet conoció a Louise Tomlinson. Fue accidental, de verdad, y nunca había agradecido tanto a las estrellas por algo. La preciosa omega casi la atropella con su patineta a la salida del campus, y Harriet está segura de que eso es precisamente lo que hubiera ocurrido, de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos alfa.

— Hey, alfa idiota, ¡mira por dónde vas!— Louise había gritado furiosa, su voz aguda y sus curvas espectaculares atrayendo las miradas de todos alrededor. No lucía como una omega ni actuaba como una, y por un terrible momento, Harriet cometió el error de confundirla con una alfa.

— Bueno, tal vez si no fueras por allí conduciendo como animal me ahorrarías la molestia, enana— Harriet soltó, rompiendo su regla de amabilidad. 

Y esta chica, esta extraña _omega_ tan poco femenina, _¿Quién era en realidad?_

Harriet no recordaba haberla visto antes por el campus, a pesar de que parecía tener casi su edad, tal vez unos años más grande. _¿Siquiera estudiaba en el campus?_

Lucía como vagabunda con toda esa ropa deportiva dos tallas más grande y el cabello castaño lacio rebelde sujeto en una gorra _Gucci_ puesta alrevés. Seguro era de imitación o el regalo de un novio rico que la cortejaba, si las zapatillas _Converse_ desgastadas eran indicativo de algo.

— ¿Enana? ¿A quién llamas enana, tú...tú...giganta de las nieves?— la chica devolvió el golpe, deteniéndose en su camino a donde quiera que fuera y dando un puntapié certero a su patineta, que sujetó debajo de su brazo como una jodida tabla de _surf_.

— Pues a ti, te estoy hablando a ti, omega. Creo que eso es obvio— Harriet soltó perdiendo la paciencia. Para alguien externo, era una imagen de lo más divertida ver a la alfa alta y delgada con una clara inclinación por las formas y el buen gusto, si el vestido amarillo que llevaba combinado con esos bonitos tacones y su trenza entrelazada con margaritas era indicativo de algo, cruzada de brazos fulminando con la mirada a aquella pequeña demoníaca omega.

— No, no es para nada obvio, alfa idiota. Toda esta situación es jodidamente hilarante, preciosa. ¿Así que por qué mejor no nos separamos ya? Yo iré por allí, tu ve por allá — la omega exclamó, señalando direcciones opuestas con sus delicadas manos.

Harriet no pudo evitar distraerse con ellas. Estaban cubiertas de tatuajes hechos con la misma tinta que coloreaba sus propias manos, _¿y_ _sería eso posible? ¿Podían ella y esta horrible vagabunda ser compañeras_ _de alma?_

Los compañeros de alma eran una cosa extraña hoy en día. La gente se emparejaba por el placer de hacerlo, olvidando los tatuajes en su piel que contaban una historia y esperando estúpidamente nunca jamás encontrarse con sus verdaderos compañeros de alma. 

_¿Acaso era esto posible? ¿Sería esta chica su...todo? Y lo más importante: ¿Lo sabría ella...?_

Harriet estaba tan distraída con el brusco giro de los acontecimientos, que tropezó con sus propios pies, resbalando del borde del cordón, y probablemente habría acabado en el sucio suelo del estacionamiento atropellada por algún universitario distraído, si no hubiera sido porque la joven tomó sus manos y la jaló fuerte hacia sí.

Louise estaba tan concentrada en salvar a Harriet, que olvido sujetar su patineta, la cual cayó al suelo y se deslizó con maestría entre las ruedas de la _Van_ que pasaba por allí. 

Dos horribles crujidos se escucharon a continuación. La omega cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor. En ese instante, el pasajero de la _Van_ , un amable beta, detuvo su vehículo y bajó a entregarle a la joven los restos de su amada patineta, deshaciéndose en excusas, aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

— Vete a la mierda, pendejo. Asesinaste a _Olivia_ — la omega gruñó, enseñando sus colmillos al beta en un gesto amenazante. Se alejó dando zancadas furiosas hacia el papelero más cercano, donde arrojó los restos de _Olivia_ y dejó el lugar echando chispas.

Harriet no creía que la chica notara el doloroso agarre en el cual aún tenía sujeta su mano, aplastando sus dedos mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos del campus universitario, al parecer encaminandose hacia el departamento de arte dramático. _Interesante._

— _Hey..._ no te preocupes, ¿sí? Te compraré otra patineta. Lo prometo — Harriet dijo deteniéndose delante de la omega en medio del pasillo, frenando así su avance furioso.

La alfa colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas afiladas de la omega, obligándola a prestarle atención.

— Tú salvaste mi vida allí fuera y ahora estoy en deuda contigo. Soy Harriet, por cierto — la alfa exclamó, tendiendo una mano a la omega, quien vio su mano repleta de anillos y tatuajes y soltó un bufido exasperado en respuesta.

— No quiero otra patineta, todo lo que quiero que te quites del jodido camino. Ya causaste demasiados problemas por hoy, alfa idiota. No necesito ver tus deslumbrantes ojos ni tu torpeza que me hace arrojar mis cosas frente a vehículos en movimiento para salvarte la vida. Ahora si me disculpas...— ella dijo empujando el hombro de Harriet con toda su fuerza, que era mucha.

— ¿Qué...?— la alfa balbuceó, retrocediendo unos pasos, confundida por los halagos pasivo-agresivos de la omega— ¿Esto es todo entonces? ¿No me quieres? ¿Estás emparejada? ¿Puedo al menos saber tu nombre?— habló sin parar, consciente de que empezaba a apestar a tristeza.

La omega la fulminó con la mirada un instante y luego sacudió su cabeza. Soltó un suspiro de derrota que pareció desinflarla, pues relajó su postura y la observó con angustiosos ojos azules.

— Me llamo Louise — la joven respondió — Y déjame decirte que no tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando, pero no me agrada. ¿Me estás acosando por qué antes casi te atropellé con mi patineta? ¿Quieres darme una paliza o algo así, alfa? ¡Eso no es jodidamente justo y lo sabes! — la omega gritó — ¡ _Olivia_ acaba de fallecer! ¡Ella pagó por mi error con su vida! ¿No puedes solo dejarlo pasar...? — ella suplicó — En serio llego tarde a clases y...

— ¿Tienes como volver a casa hoy?— Harriet preguntó, cambiando de tema bruscamente, sonriendo triste y esperanzada a la vez cuando comprendió que Louise ignoraba que ambas eran almas gemelas verdaderas ysu única preocupación era no llegar tarde a clases.

— Yo...— la omega vaciló—No te preocupes. Tardaré un par de horas y Zayn puede acercarme a casa— finalizó.

— ¿Zayn?— Harriet repitió, soltando feromonas de tristeza porque este era el momento que conocía tan bien, cuando la omega decía: _Pero siempre podemos ser amigas, ¿no?_

— Zayn Malik. Es un alfa que estudia arte y también cursa drama conmigo. Él es...— Louis comenzó a decir con ojos azules refulgentes.

 _¿...tú pareja?,_ Harriet pensó.

—...mi mejor amigo— Louise finalizó —Hace poco se emparejó con un omega que estudia ciencias económicas llamado Liam Payne, pero a él no le importa que Zayn me acerque a casa. Incluso parece admirarme. Cree que soy _la omega más ruda que existe._ Sus palabras, no las mías. _—_ Louise puso los ojos en blanco ante la exageración del omega.

Harriet mientras tanto la escuchaba sonriente, feliz de que la omega aún no la hubiera rechazado y de que aparentemente no estaba en pareja.

— Te esperaré aquí...— la alfa dijo, inundando todo el lugar con feromonas de felicidad, lo que hizo que Louise la mirase extrañada.

— ¿De qué hablas?— la omega arrugó la nariz en confusión y cruzó los brazos.

— Tu clase. Esperaré a que salgas. Justo aquí— Harriet señaló un banco vacío cercano— Te acompañaré de vuelta a casa.

— Te cansarás de esperar — Louise río divertida con su torpeza — En serio puedo volver con Zayn, yo...

— Esperaré— Harriet insistió con ojos verdes refulgentes, casi gruñendo con _la voz._

— Bueno...— Louise respondió nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos. Un sonrojo adorable cubrió sus mejillas cuando miró los árboles a la distancia, exponiendo su cuello a la vista de Harriet en un gesto inconsciente de sumisión — Pero, ¿no eres una asesina en serie ni nada parecido o sí? — preguntó como una ocurrencia tardía.

— ¿Qué...?— Harriet estaba confundida — ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

— Yo solo...— la omega vaciló— vi _Killing Eve_ con mi familia y... ¿sabes qué? No importa— agregó rápidamente, desviando la mirada avergonzada — Tienes razón, una _Faline_ torpe como tú no mataría a nadie. Le diré eso a mamá cuando pregunte. Te veo en un rato, Harriet— Louise exclamó, corriendo lejos antes de que la alfa pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Entonces Harriet respiró profundo e intentó no verse tan devastada como se sentía. 

Se sentó en el banco y sacó su teléfono para googlear _Faline_.

El dibujo de un ciervo que según _Wikipedia_ era la compañera romántica de _Bambi_ apareció en la pantalla, confundiéndola. Harriet no veía el parecido entre ella y el cervatillo de _Disney_. De hecho, Louise se parecía más, con aquellos enormes ojos azules de venado que la miraban encandilados y párpados sombreados. Sin embargo, Harriet admitiría que _Faline_ y _Bambi_ hacían una pareja muy tierna.

Resoplando ante sus ridículos pensamientos, Harriet sacó su copia de _Grandes Esperanzas._ Debía terminar la novela para su clase de literatura inglesa del lunes y se dispuso a hacerlo. 

Por lo que Louise dijo, tardaría un rato en volver.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agárrate fuerte, sabes que es un poco peligrosa** _

__**Ella tiene lo que se necesita para llegar a fin de mes,** _ _

_**_**Los ojos de un amante que golpea como el calor** _ ** _

_**_**Tú sabes que es un poco peligrosa** _ ** _

**Dangerous ☘ Roxette**

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, pero los dedos de Harriet picaban por ver las nuevas sugerencias de _Pinterest_ sobre su búsqueda anterior de _Faline + Bambi_.

Tras vacilar un rato, pues su consciencia que sonaba como su madre enojada estaba carcomiéndola, Harriet apartó el libro y entró a la aplicación para ver las imágenes. Después de todo, solo eran dibujos animados de _Disney. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría encontrar?_

*** * ***

A la distancia, una oficial de policía alfa vestida con uniforme azul y el cabello rubio recogido en un rodete tirante vio a la joven abandonar su libro para revisar su celular en su lugar y sonrió burlona. La voz de su pareja resonó entonces a través del auricular en su oído.

— Emma, Aoki revisó a la omega de Sue. Está limpia. Su nombre en clave es Sun. Necesito una actualización ahora.

La alfa sonrió al oír la voz mandona de su omega en su oído. Miró de nuevo el banco a lo lejos, donde la alfa de cabello rizado permanecía sentada, sonriendo como boba enamorada a la pantalla de su teléfono. 

La alfa bufó divertida antes de responder:

— Hola, amor. Ya extrañaba tu voz mandona. Sue se sentó a esperar a Sun, quien está visitando a Shakespeare. Su tiempo estimado de regreso es a las 1900. Sue también planea acompañar a Sun de regreso al nido. Así que dile a Horan que saque a pasear a _Lola_ por el parque del campus.

— Grandioso— Regina dijo en respuesta— Como si no tuviera suficiente con Sun, ahora deberé pedirle a Steve que revise a toda la familia incluyendo a los ex-padrastros.

— Bueno, siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a Bebe, si las cosas comienzan a salirse de tus manos, Roni — la alfa sugirió amable, sin perder de vista a la joven sentada lejos.

— No recuerdo pedir su opinión, Agente Swan— la jefa del USSS ladró entonces.

— Era solo una sugerencia, amor. ¿Y por qué siempre soy Emma cuando estás feliz pero Agente Swan cuando te estresas o estamos teniendo sexo?_ la alfa preguntó, sonriendo con socarronería al imaginar a su omega sonrojarse en respuesta.

— ¿Qué tal si en vez de avergonzarme ante el equipo haces tu trabajo y vigilas a Sue? —la omega replicó, cortando la comunicación.

Era lo mejor, porque si Emma seguía hablando todo el centro de control se enteraría de su increíble vida sexual.

— Solo diré, Roni, que te amo incluso cuando eres una perra viciosa. Quizás especialmente entonces. Como ahora, cuando me abandonas para declarar mis sentimientos a los arbustos — Emma agregó, sonriendo cuando el auricular en su oído se reconectó de pronto.

— También te amo, alfa incompetente. Ahora deja de hablar con las plantas y vuelve a trabajar—Roni respondió, cortando la comunicación definitivamente.

— Ay Sue, en verdad no sabes en dónde te metes...— la alfa suspiró, sin perder de vista a la joven de rizos chocolate que aún seguía ensimismada riendo del contenido en su teléfono.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bienvenida a tu vida, n** _ _**o hay vuelta atrás.** _

**_**Incluso mientras duermes, t** _ _**e encontraremos fingiendo tu mejor comportamiento.** _ **

**__ _**Dale la espalda a la madre naturaleza.** _ _**Todos quieren gobernar el mundo.** _ **

**Todos quieren gobernar el mundo ☘ Tears for Fears**

—¿Crees en las almas gemelas verdaderas?— fue lo primero que Louise dijo al entrar al aula, dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Zayn.

— Hola a ti también, vagabunda— el alfa replicó divertido— Y claro que creo. Encontré a Liam después de todo, ¿no? Eso me obliga a creer. ¿Pero por qué preguntas? Siempre te burlas de nosotros por creer en almas gemelas — Zayn señaló.

En ese momento, su profesor de drama inglés, James Corden, entró en el aula, y ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio. Sacaron sus cuadernos y miraron al frente, tomando notas cuando creían necesario.

— Solo pregunto porque creo que acabo de conocer a la mía, y todo es muy confuso— Louise admitió en voz baja— Cuando vi sus tatuajes tan similares a los míos me distraje y casi la atropello con _Olivia_ , pero no lo hice. Luego, evité que ella fuera atropellada por un estúpido beta y por su causa _Olivia_ está muerta. Entonces, no conforme con eso, la jodida alfa me persigue por todo el campus con sus disculpas. Y es una niña pija, déjame decirte, _Zee._ Llevaba un vestido amarillo, tacones y el pelo trenzado con margaritas. _¡Margaritas reales, Zayn, por todos los cielos!_ ¿Quién hace eso en la vida real? Pero lo peor de todo, ¡es que ella me gusta jodidamente mucho! Todo lo que puedo pensar es en sus bonitos ojos verdes, sus largas piernas y lo bien que le sienta el color amarillo. Ah...¡y lo mucho que quiero besarla! ¿Qué hago? ¡Ayúdame, Zayn!— Louise susurró angustiada.

— Te daré dos consejos— su mejor amigo murmuró en respuesta— Uno: deja de susurrar porque eres pésima haciéndolo. El Sr. Corden lleva fulminándote con la mirada desde que entró. Dos: relájate, Lou. Las almas gemelas verdaderas son maravillosas. Entiendo que la intensidad de tus sentimientos sean abrumadores al principio, en especial para alguien tan fría y solitaria como tú, pero es algo bueno, créeme. No los reprimas, déjalos salir. Ve con la corriente y todo se solucionará — Zayn finalizó mientras escribía concentrado en su cuaderno.

Preocupada por perderse información importante, la omega se inclinó para leer las anotaciones de su mejor amigo sobre teatro isabelino, arqueando una ceja inquisitiva al ver que este en realidad dibujaba un desnudo muy realista de Liam, su omega.

— Asqueroso, _Zee_...— la omega dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

— Eso dices ahora, Lou. Pero espera a ver a tu alfa desnuda y entonces dime si no deseas inmortalizarla para siempre, cariño— el alfa se burló.

— Sí, claro. Eso nunca pasará — la omega bufó— E incluso si hiciera algo aterrador como fotografiarla dormida, definitivamente no te lo mostraría, pedazo de imbécil— Louise gritó, llamando la atención del profesor.

— Por favor, señorita Tomlinson, tengo una clase que dar. ¿Puede callarse y prestar atención?— James Corden suplicó, afable incluso mientras cuando la retaba.

— Si, profesor. Lo lamento — Louise dijo sonriendo angelical, y Corden la miró desconfiado.

— _Calamity_ Tomlinson, lo juro por _Lycaon_ , si no fueras una actriz estupenda, te habría corrido de mi clase el primer día.

— También lo quiero, profesor Corden— Louise dijo, sonriéndole con cariño genuino.

— Sí, sí. Cállate y escribe lo que dije sobre los cuartos y los folios — el profesor gruñó exasperado— Y con letra legible, por favor— agregó, recordando la tortura de leer el ensayo manuscrito a última hora de Louise sobre _Gorboduc_ cuando vió que su impresora no tenía tinta.

— Si, profesor— respondió mecánicamente antes de seguir fantaseando con la alfa de rizos chocolate y ojos esmeralda que acababa de conocer.

_¿Qué haría Harriet en esos momentos? ¿Se quedaría a esperarla como dijo? ¿O se cansaría e iría?_

Louise no lo sabía, y durante las siguientes tres horas imaginó todos los posibles escenarios del reencuentro. Algunos incluían una proposición de matrimonio acompañada de un coro y un viaje de último minuto a _Las Vegas_. 

Tal vez por eso, el tiempo se le pasó volando hasta que Zayn la codeó con fuerza, casi tirándola de su silla.

— _¡Ouch!—_ Lou se quejó— ¿Cuál es tu problema, imbécil?

— Sucede, Tomlinson, que la clase ya terminó. Así que larguémonos de aquí, ¿quieres?— Zayn dijo. 

Louise alzó la mirada de su cuaderno repleto de anotaciones de posibles sitios de citas y frases cursi como:

**HARRIET + LOU = ALMAS GEMELAS VERDADERAS**

En efecto, el aula se encontraba vacía, y Lou se sonrojó al verse actuar como tonta enamorada.

— Correcto— tosió entonces, sonrojándose y guardando todo veloz en su mochila— Larguémonos de este pozo infernal.

— ¿Necesitas que te acerque a casa ahora que _Olivia_ falleció?— Zayn preguntó, tomando su mano en apoyo silencioso, amable como siempre.

— No, yo...Harriet me llevará a casa— Louise admitió, impacientándose al pensar en su alfa esperándola afuera.

— ¿Harriet, eh? Supongo que ella es tu alma gemela— Zayn dijo, y Louise asintió en respuesta— Bueno, de acuerdo. Solo espero que me la presentes pronto, _Calamity_. Podríamos salir en una cita doble o algo así. Ah, y dile a esa alfa que si te rompe el corazón, yo le romperé la mandíbula— Zayn amenazó, haciendo crujir su cuello y nudillos en una patética muestra de poderío alfa.

— Eres un imbécil— Louise rió ante el gesto— Y ni siquiera pienses en golpear a Harriet, o yo te patearé a ti en donde realidad duele— la omega amenazó, mitad en broma, mitad en serio.

— No eres ni la mitad de amenazante de lo que crees que eres— Zayn dijo entonces.

— Y tú no eres ni la mitad de listo de lo que crees que eres, Malik. ¡Recuerda que yo sé de tu pasado punk, imbécil! ¡Y tengo evidencia fotográfica para probarlo!— Louise rió, alejándose.

No pasó demasiado tiempo, cuando su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje entrante de **_Imbécil_**.

_**¿Cómo es eso chantaje, cuando la evidencia te compromete a ti también?** _

Louise sonrió ante la inocencia de su mejor amigo y presionó el botón para grabar audios.

— Porque, alfa idiota, yo me veo sexy con delineador, piercings y pelo rojo, mientras que tú sólo te ves patético— ella dijo y presionó enviar.

Entonces corrió hacia donde se separó de Harriet horas atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pequeñas cosas, todos los estereotipos.** _ _**Te ayudarán a superar esto una noche.** _

_**_**Y habrá un día en el que puedas decir que estás bien y será en serio.** _ ** _

_**Te prometo que todo volverá a tener sentido.** _

**Secret for the Mad ☘ dodie**

Harriet se hallaba muy confundida y perturbada en esos momentos. Ella había llegado a _Pinterest_ buscando tiernas imágenes de _Bambi +_ _Faline,_ y de alguna forma había acabado aprendiendo sobre _furries,_ y lo que era incluso peor, había acabado aprendiendo sobre _hentai._

— No, no, no, no... Silenciar, silenciar, silenciar...— la alfa se apresuró a poner en _mute_ su teléfono cuando gemidos salieron por los parlantes— Carajo, mierda...— la alfa masculló, jalando fuerte sus rizos en un gesto nervioso.

Por mucho que quisiera cerrar la pestaña y pretender que aquello no había sucedido, no conseguía apartar la mirada de la pantalla en su teléfono, donde la alfa le estaba haciendo todas _esas cosas_ a la omega.

— No diré nada si me dejas sentarme y verlo contigo— alguien dijo de repente.

— Carajo, mierda, Emma. Por _Lycaon_ , haz ruido cuando camines hacia mí — la alfa juró, mirando a la oficial rubia parada frente a ella que le sonreía con ojos verdes brillantes.

— Lo siento, Sue. Recordaré hacer sonar mi campana la próxima vez — la alfa rió —Ahora, respecto al vídeo que miras...

— ¿Qué video? No estoy viendo ningún video— la alfa dijo, mirando a la oficial con toda la inocencia que podía reunir, que no era mucha.

— Buen intento— Emma replicó— Pero frunces la nariz cuando mientes, Sue. Además, Steve me dijo que viniera a recordarte que todas las grandes naciones fueron _hackeadas_ porque alguien no se resistió a dar _clic_ al enlace porno, _kitty_.

— Eso... ni siquiera soy parte del gobierno— Harriet le recordó.

— Bueno, entonces no será una violación tan grave del protocolo si vemos el video juntas, ¿cierto? —la oficial rió, tendiéndole unos auriculares. Harriet dudó, mirándola fijo unos segundos, pero finalmente cedió, dejando sitio a la alfa a su lado.

Tras conectar los auriculares, Harriet se puso uno y tendió el otro a la alfa. Ambas juntaron cabezas y entonces Harriet presionó _play_. 

No pasó mucho para que los gemidos llenaran otra vez la pantalla y Harriet vio todo asombrada.

Diez minutos después, el video finalizó y ambas alfas se separaron. Harriet estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza y Emma sonreía divertida mientras le tendía el auricular de regreso.

—Pero si son tuyos...—Harriet dijo confundida.

—Está bien, quédatelos. Tengo muchos más en casa, lo prometo— Emma replicó.

Un silencio incómodo siguió a sus palabras.

—De acuerdo...—Harriet accedió— Pero tengo una pequeña duda. ¿Qué tan real eran esas... _esas poses_? —la alfa preguntó sonrojada.

—Bueno, cariño, eso depende de qué tan flexible seas, pero yo diría que son la excepción y no la regla— Emma se apresuró a decir — El sexo es genial sin todas esas grandes acrobacias, lo prometo...

La alfa se calló de repente, escuchado atentamente las palabras que resonaban en su oído. Lucía divertida cuando replicó a su interlocutor: 

— ¿De verdad quieres intentar despedirme por ver porno en el trabajo, amor? Sabes que ella lo habría visto de cualquier manera y era mejor si la supervisaba. Steve coincidirá conmigo, lo sé. Y no sé si cuenta como una si todos los involucrados lucen como _My Little Pony._

La oficial rubia siguió discutiendo con su interlocutor, riendo divertida de vez en cuando, hasta que finalizó la conversación diciendo:

— Bueno, incluso si hicieras eso, seguiría sin ser porno, amor. Sí, de verdad. Bien, no me creas si no quieres. De acuerdo, se lo haré saber. Adiós— Emma dijo, volviéndose hacia Harriet con una mueca de pesar — Te diré, Sue, que nuestro pequeño momento sucio acaba de aguar mi diversión esta noche. Por cierto, tal vez quieras fingir leer y bañarte en perfume o algo así, porque apestas a excitación nerviosa y Sun está en camino.

— ¿Quién es Sun? —Harriet repitió confundida.

— ¡Louise! — la alfa gruñó malhumorada— Ahora si me disculpas, volveré con las plantas.

—De acuerdo. Has eso, sí. Y por favor no le menciones esto a mi madre.

—Mis labios están sellados— Emma acordó.

Harriet asintió en reconocimiento y agarró su libro, disponiéndose a leer e intentando aparentar que no acababa de experimentar la mayor vergüenza de su vida frente a aquella agente.

 _Care kills a cat_ , después de todo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Siento el miedo en tus manos.** _ _**El latido de tu corazón no disminuirá.** _

_**D** _ **_**ices que no hay nada que valga la pena hacer si no puedes hacerlo sola.** _ **

**_**Te alejas, t** _ _**e veo alejarme.** _ **

**_**Me mantendré cerca, a** _ _**sí cuando caigas** _ _**te levantaré y te llevaré de vuelta a casa.** _ **

**Warm heart** ☘ **Hollie Col**

Louise llegó al lugar acordado jadeando. Sujetándose del poste, respiró profundo. Se sentía lista para vomitar sus pulmones. Tras tomar varias respiraciones profundas, notó a Harriet sentada en el banco, ensimismada en un libro. Lucía muy tierna, y Louise aprovechó la distracción para contemplarla en silencio. Sus largas extremidades se curvaban sobre las páginas como si quisiera zambullirse dentro. Los caóticos rizos sueltos del rodete caían desordenados sobre su rostro. Gracioso, en vez de apartarlos con una mano, Harriet los soplaba lejos.

Louise rió en voz alta sin poder evitarlo, delatando su posición. De todas formas, pronto el viento cambiaría de dirección y Harriet la olería.

La alfa posó sus ojos verdes brillantes sobre ella y sonrió con entusiasmo. Louise definitivamente podría acostumbrarse al agradable cosquilleo en su vientre _._

_¿Cómo se llamaba eso? ¿Querer ser siempre el centro de la vida de alguien, ser adicto a su mirada y no querer dejar nunca su lado?_

Los griegos tenían una palabra para eso, le llamaban _manía._ Los franceses, en cambio, le llamaron _amour fou._ La verdad es que Louise se sentía un poco loca de amor por Harriet.

— Hey, tú— la alfa exclamó sonriente, apoyando el libro en su regazo y mirando a Louise sin tapujo — Tardaste demasiado en salir. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Practicar magia? — bromeó.

— Sí, querida Harriet. Verás, mi maestro _me autorizó a volver todos tus sueños realidad_ — Louise dijo tendiéndole la mano. Su cita de Jerry Ragno hizo a Harriet reír y la alfa tomó su mano, envolviendo sus dedos con delicadeza alrededor de su muñeca, aceptando la ayuda para pararse — ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Me extrañaste? — la omega inquirió, parándose en puntas de pie y apoyándose en los hombros desnudos de la alfa para dejar un tierno beso en su mejilla, antes de apartarse rápidamente.

— Algo...— Harriet dijo con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas.

 _Por Lycaon, es tan bella_ , pensó Lou. _Quiero abrazarla por siempre y nunca dejarla ir._

— Será mejor que empecemos a caminar, o no llegaremos nunca a tu casa— Harriet rió, acariciando la cintura de la omega y riendo fuerte cuando Louise chilló ante el toque. La omega intentó apartarse, pero la alfa la retuvo, torturándola al descubrir que tenía cosquillas.

— ¡Basta, Harriet! ¡Por favor...! — Louise suplicó, retorciéndose en sus brazos — Me duele el estómago de tanto reír.

Estaban haciendo un espectaculo, riendo tan fuerte, pero a ambas les daba igual.

Lou no recordaba que reír se sintiera así, como ahogarse en felicidad. No sabía que era posible sentirse así en lo absoluto. Pensándolo bien, Louise no sintió nada demasiado intenso hasta el momento en que casi atropelló a Harriet con su patineta. En realidad fue un accidente, porque no estaba preparada para ver a un ángel parado frente a ella, bloqueando la entrada al campus.

_Pero incluso si Harriet fuera un ángel verdadero, ¿no eran sus sentimientos hacia ella demasiado intensos?_

Por lo que Louise sabía, la alfa podría tener una omega o podrían gustarle los omegas, betas y alfas varones. Incluso podría no interesarle formar un vínculo de parejas con su alma gemela.

— No puedo creer que leíste a Dickens— Harriet dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Llevaban rato caminando a través del parque que rodeaba el campus y la alfa aprovechó la pausa para guardar su desgastada copia de _Grandes esperanzas_ en su bolso, y a continuación alisó con cuidado los pliegues de su vestido amarillo, desacomodados tras la sesión de cosquilleo anterior.

— Lo siento, amor, no leo libros. Pero vi la película de 1998 dirigida por Cuarón.

— Oh por _Lycaon_ , ¡no una adaptación moderna! ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Eres masoquista? — Harriet dijo, sonando trepidantemente frustrada tras su confesión.

— Bueno, la película tiene muy buen reparto...— Louise dijo avergonzada, agachando la cabeza para que el cabello castaño le tapara el rostro, pero Harriet ya había visto su intenso sonrojo.

— ¿Acaso...te gusta Gwyneth Paltrow? ¡Horror y deshonra! ¿Quieres que ella te haga un nudo cuando todos sus compañeros de reparto dicen que es una persona horrible? — Harriet dijo exaltada.

— Detente allí, rizos. Nunca dije que quería su nudo. Casi podría ser mi madre y... solo no — Louise hizo una mueca, estremeciéndose — Pero tienes que admitir que tiene encanto con esas piernas largas y ojos azules de borrego. ¿Y desde cuando _E!News es_ fuente confiable de información? ¿También crees que todo _Hollywood_ odia a Julia Roberts? Cuesta creerlo.

— _Mmm..._ Supongo que tienes razón — Harriet cedió de mala gana.

— Primera ley de la física, Harriet: siempre tengo razón — Louise rió, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose de forma adorable, y la alfa no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta — Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? — la omega preguntó.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?— la alfa chilló.

— ¡Dime que omega famoso te gusta, boba!— Louis rió e inmediatamente los hombros de Harriet se relajaron del todo. _No había nada que temer...solo era Louise siendo Louise._

— O, eso... _Mmm..._ — Harriet detuvo su caminata para pensar y Louise se burló de ella.

— ¿Pensar y caminar a la vez es demasiado trabajo para esa linda cabecita tuya? — la omega rió.

— Oh, vete a la mierda, Lou — Harriet devolvió, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando sus ojos en concentración — _Mmm_... Supongo que tuve un terrible _crush_ adolescente con Kristen Stewart. Aún lo tengo, de hecho, pero no se lo digas a Niall — Harriet susurró sonriente, caminando tranquilamente otra vez, como si no acabara de anunciar que a ella _aún le gustaba_ una actriz omega. _Una actriz omega de todas las cosas._ Louise podría morir allí mismo — Lo cual, si lo piensas bien, no es tan trágico después de todo... — Harriet siguió diciendo, ajena al estado perturbado de Louise— ...considerando que Kristen tiene una alfa ahora, ya sabes. Significa que todavía podría estar interesada en ser mi omega, en alguna extraña realidad alternativa donde yo la conociera — Harriet rió y Louise sofocó el jadeo ofendido que amenazaba con soltar.

— ¿Quién es Niall, por cierto? — preguntó en su lugar, cambiando bruscamente el tema.

— Oh, Niall es mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Nos conocemos desde niños. Sus padres trabajaban para los míos y decidieron que jugar juntos era una buena idea. Crecimos yendo a la misma escuela y cuando presentamos, Niall resultó ser beta, así que las cosas no se pusieron raras entre nosotros.

— ¿Raras cómo?— Louise dijo, incapaz de callarse cuando era necesario.

— Raras como: _Oh, sí, Harriet, mírame, huéleme, márcame, quiero que me anudes, Harriet...—_ la alfa dijo con voz aguda, cerrando sus ojos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo su cuello, mientras fingía gemidos. Louise tragó saliva, apartando rápidamente la mirada, rogando a sus estrellas que Harriet no pudiera oler la mancha en sus pantalones.

— Oh, sí, yo tuve uno de esos amigos de la infancia también. Salvo que, ya sabes, las cosas no terminaron bien para nosotros porque, bueno, intentó joderme en una fiesta y yo estaba como: _Oye, amigo, no quiero tu nudo, no me van los alfas masculinos._ Y él estaba todo como: _Eso es porque no estuviste conmigo, Lou._ Y, ¿por qué los alfas se toman tan mal el rechazo? ¿Es un condicionamiento genético o qué?— Louise dijo, callándose de pronto al ver a Harriet.

La alfa se había detenido en medio del camino con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas en puños. Respiraba fuerte, temblaba visiblemente y parecía contenerse para no moverse.

— Hey, ¿estás bien?— Louise inquirió preocupada.

— ¡¿Se propasó contigo...?!— Harriet gruñó, apestando a enojo y _¿Qué demonios?_

— No, no lo hizo— Louise dijo, molesta con la actitud de la alfa — Dije que _intentó propasarse conmigo_ , pero no lo hizo porque yo pateé sus bolas antes, ¿sí?

— _Voy a matarlo...—_ Harriet gruñó amenazante, abriendo sus ojos que brillaban con motas doradas y enseñando sus letales colmillos.

— No, no lo harás. Estoy bien y no es tu lugar...

— _¡MALDITA SEA SI NO LO ES!—_ Harriet gritó usando _la voz._ Louise abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, pero no se dejó intimidar por la alfa.

— Si lo matas, vas presa, Harriet. ¡Así que deja de pensar en eso!

La omega se percató que sus gritos habían atraído una considerable cantidad de espectadores indeseados, incluida una oficial alfa vestida de civil que se acercaba a ambas con cara de pocos amigos y esgrimiendo su placa.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí, señoritas?— la oficial preguntó, mirando de una a la otra con cautela — No hay necesidad de hacer una escena en público— dijo, y Harriet le gruñó amenazante.

— Esto no es de tu incumbencia, ¿o sí, agente? Seguramente Sun y yo podemos tener una maldita charla privada sin que se vuelva un asunto de estado, ¿cierto? —Harriet gruñó furiosa.

La oficial arqueó una ceja con incredulidad ante las palabras de la alfa y Louise ya podía imaginarse como terminaría aquello, por lo que intervino.

— No pasa nada, Detective. Harriet solo está siendo caballerosa, acompañándome a casa.

— Bueno, quizás quieras decirle a tu amiga que se calme un poco. No necesitamos un escándalo sobre como le gusta intimidar a omegas no vinculados. Algo que, les recuerdo, va contra la ley.

— No me digas. ¿Entonces puedo intimidarla una vez vinculadas? ¡Eso es una mierda! ¿Y dónde estaba el jodido estado hace años cuando intentaron abusar de ella? ¿Eh? ¡Dime!— Harriet rugió, abalanzándose sobre la oficial de policía, sorprendiendo a ambas.

Pero su entrenamiento era bueno, y a pesar de toda la fuerza extra que el enojo le daba a Harriet, la oficial placó a la alfa en una llave contra el suelo que la tenía jadeando por aire.

— Será mejor que te calmes ahora, Sue. ¿Puedes oler eso? Es la desesperación de _tu_ omega. La estás alterando al hacer una escena. Lo que sea que haya pasado antes, lamento no haber podido ayudarla, ni le deseo a nadie más pasar por eso. Pero mira, ella está bien ahora y es más fuerte gracias a ello. Tu enojo solo va a alejarla de ti, así que respira profundo y deja ir toda esa ira — la oficial ordenó, susurrando las palabras al oído de Harriet, mientras su mano presionaba contra su hombro, reteniendola contra el sucio suelo de grava.

A lo lejos, Harriet distinguió la figura de Louise. Parada estática a unos metros de distancia, la omega tenía sus dedos enterrados en su cabello y jalaba con fuerza. La gorra yacía en el suelo metros detrás. Pero lo más impactante no era el azul brillante de sus ojos, ni las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, ni el temblor de sus manos. Lo más impactante era el ruido que hacía la omega, un chillido angustioso llamando a su alfa por ayuda, y ella no estaba allí para socorrerla porque en cambio estaba envuelta en una pelea fruto de la ira y los celos.

— Lo siento mucho, Louise...— Harriet sollozó, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas — No quise asustarte ni perder el control— dijo, levantándose cuando la oficial la liberó al oler el cambio en sus emociones — ¿Puedes, por favor, perdonarme? — susurró.

A continuación, la alfa alzó la gorra azul del suelo y la limpió antes de acercarse a Lou y acomodar su cabello con delicadeza, colocándola de nuevo en su sitio. 

— Lo siento...— susurró de nuevo, sin poder resistirse a besar la frente de la omega y pegarse a ella, sintiendo piel contra piel e inhalando su aroma como una adicta por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cuando consideró que transcurrió el tiempo suficiente, la alfa intentó separarse de la joven pero Louise clavó sus uñas en su cuello, jalandola hacia sí y reteniendola en un agarre que obligaba a Harriet a agacharse por la diferencia de altura.

— No te atrevas a alejarte de mí ahora, alfa...— Louise dijo, enterrando su nariz en el hueco de su cuello e inhalando hondo.

— No podría incluso si me lo pidieras, _ma chère—_ Harriet susurró y Louise oyó la sonrisa en su voz, por lo que respondió:

— Ni siquiera pienses que hablar francés disminuirá mi ira, alfa. Mereces ser pateada en las pelotas por lo que acabas de hacer. Atacar a una oficial de policía, Harriet, ¿en serio? Podrías haber ido presa, idiota. ¡Incluso podrían haberte disparado!— la omega chilló angustiada, señalando el arma que la alfa rubia cargaba con ella.

— Sí, pero no lo hizo, ¿verdad? Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Además, deberías desistir en tu idea de patearme allí abajo porque, primero que nada, mis órganos masculinos son retráctiles y no tan fáciles de patear. Y segundo, eso podría traer complicaciones a la hora de tener cachorros, y no quieres eso, ¿o sí?

— Si no dejas de balbucear estupideces ahora, no solo recordaré patearte allí abajo cuando estés toda excitada y distraída por mi mancha, sino que nunca, nunca tomaré tu nudo. ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a insinuar que quiero tener cachorros?! Quizás quiera ser famosa y viajar por el mundo, por _Lycaon_. De verdad ¿qué les pasa a todos ustedes, alfas idiotas? ¿solo piensan con una cabeza o qué?— Louise gruñó, golpeándola tan fuerte que Harriet gimió dolorida.

— Sabes defensa personal, por eso tus golpes duelen como la mierda, ¿verdad?— la alfa dijo ya calmada, dándole a la omega una sonrisa de sabelotodo.

— Si no dejas de sonreír así, Harriet _no sé tú segundo nombre_ Styles, me iré de aquí con esa sexy alfa policía, ¿me oyes?— Louise amenazó. En respuesta, los ojos de Harriet relampaguearon dorados y gruñó profundo.

— Mi segundo nombre es Edwina, y para que conste, te cargaré sobre mis hombros si siquiera lo intentas, omega.

A lo lejos, la oficial alfa puso los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras, limpiando sus uñas con una navaja.

— Relájate, Sue, nadie quiere robarte a tu novia. Tengo demasiados problemas con mi omega como para lidiar con otra.

Con eso, la alfa policía se alejó. El resto de la multitud curiosa se había diseminado hacia tiempo.

Louise y Harriet caminaron en silencio tomadas de la mano, seguidas de cerca por un beta rubio que paseaba a su perra, hasta que finalmente ambas se detuvieron en el camino de entrada de una bonita casa blanca de los suburbios con flores en el porche y un columpio en el árbol. 

Ni siquiera había pasado un segundo de su llegada cuando una omega salió al porche. Tenía el cabello castaño despeinado y se limpiaba las manos con un repasador. Sus ojos azules lucían preocupados, pero en cuanto notaron a Louise de una pieza se relajó, sonriéndole amablemente y saludándola con la mano antes de regresar dentro. Harriet devolvió el saludo tarde, y un movimiento de cortinas le dijo que estaban siendo espiadas.

— ¿Es tu padre beta quien está tras de la cortina?— Harriet dijo sin pensar, comentando de pasada lo que había captado mezclado con el aroma de la madre de Louise. El rictus furioso en el rostro de la omega le hizo querer retirar sus palabras, pero era demasiado tarde.

— Mi padre...— Louise escupió furiosa— era un alfa demasiado preocupado por el derecho de primogenitura. Ni siquiera se molestó en ayudar a mi madre cuando supo que sería omega.

— ¿Eres una bastarda entonces?— Harriet dijo sorprendida. Rara vez cachorros omega no reconocidos por un alfa veían beneficios como acudir a la universidad.

— No del todo. El segundo alfa de mamá fue lo suficientemente decente como para cederme su apellido, pero nunca fui realmente su cachorro, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera me prestaba atención cuando mis hermanas llegaron. Ellas son quienes nos espían ahora, si tanto quieres saberlo. Están obsesionadas con conseguirme alfa, así que no esperes que brinquen de alegría al verte.

— ¿Perdón? Soy más linda que cualquier príncipe de _Disney_ , para tu información— Harriet insinuó.

— Oh, sí lo eres, mi torpe _Faline_. ¡Eres la alfa más linda de todas!— Louise sonrió gigante, pellizcando las mejillas con hoyuelos, riendo fuerte cuando Harriet fingió dolor, apartando sus manos de ella.

— ¿Perdón? Querrás decir que soy _Bambi,_ un príncipe del bosque, noble, majestuoso y sexy— Harriet replicó.

— _Mmm_...no lo sé. Primero tendría que verte desnuda para comprobarlo, alfa. Ya sabes, solo para comprobar que cuando tienes sexo no te vuelves un desastre torpe, sudoroso _y sexy_ — la omega susurró sonriente, mirando a Harriet con ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo.

— Puedo oler tu mancha desde aquí, sabes...— Harriet dijo sonrojada, apartando la mirada — Deberías entrar y cambiarte.

— O podrías acompañarme a la casa del árbol y probar mi mancha— Louise rió divertida.

— En primer lugar, no hay una casa del árbol. Y en segundo lugar, creí que no eras una omega fácil, Tomlinson.

— Tenemos una casa del árbol en el patio trasero, ¿y cómo sabes mi apellido cuando yo aún no sé el tuyo?— Louise dijo sorprendida, mirando a Harriet con recelo.

— Bueno, me tomó un tiempo juntarlo, pero eres una especie de leyenda en el campus, _Calamity._ Ya sabes, siendo la única omega en el equipo de fútbol — Harriet dijo, acercándose y enterrando su nariz en su cabello, cerrando los ojos e inhalando fuerte, antes de agregar sonriente: — Además, boba, está escrito en el buzón.

— ¡Eres una estúpida!— Louise gritó, golpeando su brazo con fuerza y girándose para comprobar que, en efecto, el buzón decía _Tomlinson' s._

— _¡Ouch!_ ¿Y eso por qué fue?— Harriet masculló, frotándose el brazo dolorida.

— Eso fue por decirle a tu omega _fácil_. No permitiré eso, ni siquiera en broma. ¿De verdad crees que dormiría contigo si no fuéramos compañeras de alma, Harriet? ¿Después de lo que te conté sobre Stanley, en serio?— Louise dijo dolida.

— Mierda...— Harriet juró, agarrando a la omega de los hombros y mirándola fijo— Lo olvidé, Louise, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname. Yo...— la alfa se detuvo de pronto, mirando a Lou con cautela, antes de sostener sus manos entre la suyas.

Así entrelazadas, las marcas de almas se alineaban perfectamente y Harriet las contempló sin aliento, mientras que Louise le sonrió con ternura antes de besar con delicadeza sus tatuajes.

— ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?— Harriet dijo mirándola sorprendida, y Louise rió histérica.

— Desde que choqué contigo esta mañana, boba. ¿De verdad crees que no te vi allí parada con lo linda que eres? Choqué contigo porque estaba demasiado distraída viendo los tatuajes en tus muñecas, alfa— la omega admitió, pasando sus dedos sobre la tinta que decoraba las muñecas de la joven. 

Con lentitud, Louise delineó el ancla y luego la sirena. A su vez, Harriet aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar sus dedos por el tatuaje de la cuerda en la muñeca de Lou, en consonancia con su ancla, y del pájaro, en consonancia con su sirena.

Entonces, los dedos de Lou delinearon el tatuaje de golondrinas en su clavícula, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con las palabras garabateadas sobre la clavícula de la omega.

— Tengo una mariposa en mi estómago— Harriet dijo sin pensar.

— ¿Intentas que te desnude frente a mi familia?— Lou dijo sonriente.

— No, claro que no. Solo señalaba un hecho, nada más.

— Bueno, pueden seguir señalando hechos en tu habitación, Willa — una voz dijo detrás de ellas, haciéndolas chillar del susto.

— ¡Por _Lycaon_ , mamá! ¡Casi nos matas del susto!— la omega gritó.

— No me levantes la voz de esa manera, jovencita. Te dije claramente que no permanecieras fuera con alfas tras ponerse el sol.

— ¿Ya es de noche?— Harriet dijo entrando en pánico al notar que, en efecto, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor — Mierda...— juró.

— Lenguaje— la madre de Louise reprendió.

— Lo siento...— Harriet se disculpó, sacando su teléfono del bolso, notando horrorizada que tenía miles de llamadas perdidas de su madre y hermana— Doble mierda...— juró, marcando el número de llamada rápida y alejándose un poco de ambas omegas.

— Esa alfa tuya es demasiado mal hablada, ¿lo sabes?— Jay dijo seria, mirando a su hija.

— ¿En serio, _ma_ '? ¿Peor que tú?— Louise dijo arqueando una ceja con incredulidad a su madre, quien estalló en carcajadas sonoras acompañada de su hija — Harriet es un ángel, lo juro. No tiene idea de donde se mete al formar parte de esta familia — aseguró, y Jay rió en respuesta.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Detente. Exhala en cámara lenta  
Este es nuestro momento más puro   
El sol permanece congelado escondido debajo ** _   
  
__**¿Y no va la noche lenta?  
Cuando estamos aquí solas   
Algo dentro de ti se muestra   
Ooohooh   
¿No va la noche lenta?   
**

**Night go slow** ☘ **Catey Shaw**

Ambas omegas estaban dobladas de la risa, los ojos azules achinados mientras luchaban por respirar normal cuando Harriet regresó. Ambas trataron de parecer serias, fallando en el proceso y riendo más, pero la alfa estaba tan distraída con la llamada telefónica que no lo notó.

— Bueno, mi madre acaba de gritarme por teléfono. Y entró en pánico porque no supe decirle con exactitud donde me encuentro. Así que lo mejor será que llame a Niall para que me recoja y...— Harriet dijo, dejando de hablar de repente, cuando la madre de Louise tomó el teléfono de su mano. Instintivamente, la alfa apretó su agarre, negándose a dejar ir el aparto.

— Harriet, ¿no es así?— la madre de Louis sonrió, mirando a la alfa a los ojos— Soy Jay, la madre de Louise. Sé que es la primera vez que vienes aquí, pero si alguna vez quieres volver, me darás el teléfono ahora e irás a la habitación de Louise a ponerte ropa limpia, ¿entiendes?— Jay ordenó, pero Harriet vaciló.

— Yo...mmm...Sin ofender, señora, pero, no puedo darle mi teléfono a una desconocida. Hay protocolos de seguridad que debo seguir y...

— ¡EL TELÉFONO, ALFA, AHORA!— la omega rugió y la alfa saltó en su sitio.

— Sí, alfa— Harriet balbució aterrada, soltando el aparato como si quemara— Digo...sí, señora Jay... ¿O prefiere señora Tomlinson...? ¿Cuál era su apellido de soltera?— Harriet preguntó, angustiada con la situación.

— ¿Cuál es el número de tu madre, alfa?— Jay preguntó desbloqueando el aparato como si nada y Harriet no tuvo el valor para preguntar cómo sabía la contraseña.

— Uno, señora— Harriet dijo rápidamente— ¿Por qué? ¿Va a decirle que intenté propasarme con su hija? Porque amo a Louise y juro que nunca jamás haré algo para dañarla. Lo juro.

— Fuera de mi vista ahora, alfa — Jay la despidió sin mirar — Y espero que no creas que invitarte a la habitación de mi hija es luz verde para que la folles. Si la tocas, te castro— la omega amenazó— Tengo demasiado con los gemelos como para ocuparme de sus cachorros, lo juro.

— Señora, yo nunca...

— ¡LARGO!— Jay rugió, divirtiéndose al ver a la alfa huir apestando a miedo. Se sintió algo culpable, dado que Harriet parecía una buena chica, acompañando a su bebé a casa y todo eso, pero ninguna precaución era poca luego de lo de Stan.

Además, sería malditamente divertido ver a Harriet intentar evadir los avances de su hija mayor. La omega sonrió para sí justo cuando la línea de su celular dejó de sonar.

— _¿Hola?—_ una voz potente de alfa atendió.

— ¡Hola!— Jay dijo animada — Soy Jay Deakin. No nos conocemos aún, pero presiento que lo haremos pronto, dado que tu hija Harriet está cortejando a mi hija, Louise — dijo y hubo una pausa del otro lado, donde Anne, la madre de Harriet, se introdujo a sí misma — No, por favor, no te preocupes. Está muy bien. Se ve algo sucia, pero eso es normal con Louise, lo prometo. Las chicas están emocionadas por encontrarse, parejas predestinadas y todo eso. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Lo sé! ¡Hubiera pensado que era un cuento de hadas si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos! Te diré, Anne, que pienso invitar a Harriet a cenar y pasar la noche, si eso está bien. Sé que es un poco precipitado, pero no viste como se miraban. Además, Niall no puede recogerla y odiaría hacerla tomar un taxi a estas horas con alguien que no conozco, incluso si sus antecedentes fueron comprobados antes. Y si mando a Louise para que la proteja..., bueno, al menos aquí puedo saber lo que están haciendo, ¿cierto? ¡No, como crees! ¡Yo tampoco quiero ser abuela tan pronto! Y Louise está en supresores, pero sí, entiendo tu punto. Sin embargo, alfa, puedo prometerte que tu cachorra está a salvo conmigo...

Jay siguió hablando durante un tiempo hasta que finalmente colgó triunfal, pues había conseguido que Anne Cox cediera a todas sus exigencias. Los alfas y betas eran tan fáciles. En realidad los omegas dominaban el mundo y ellos ni siquiera lo notaban.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sólo quiero saber si me dejarás ser tu mundo.** _

__**Solo sé que tienes que saber a caramelo, dulce niña.** _ _

_**Sólo quiero decirte que eres una chica muy bonita.** _

**Pretty girl** **☘** **Hayley Kiyoko**

— Bueno, mirate. Y todos mis amigos decían que mi ropa gigante no tendría ninguna finalidad útil — Louise rió en pijamas, mirándola divertida desde la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

— Me veo ridícula...— Harriet bufó y miró su estómago descubierto con el ceño fruncido. La ropa le quedaba bien, excepto por las mangas del pantalón y de la camiseta que le eran cortísimas.

— Bueno, no es mi culpa que no fabriquen ropa para gigantas— Louise bufó molesta porque la alfa se alejaba cada vez que intentaba tocarla. Incluso había insistido en cambiarse por separado.

— Hey, no soy tan alta. Y si fabrican ropa de mi talle, para qué conste— Harriet hizo un mohín.

— ¿Sabes que no deben tener de tu talle?— la omega sonrió traviesa, metiéndose un pulgar a la boca en un gesto sexual.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Eres sucia y pervertida y se lo diré a tu madre! — Harriet rió arrojando un almohadón a la cara de Louise. La omega lo atrapó gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! Aunque no me sorprendería si fuera algo de familia, porque ella tuvo siete hijos, ya sabes— Louise confesó— Y además, ¿a quién llamas sucia? ¿Ya te viste al espejo? Antes estabas cubierta de tierra y joder estoy tan caliente de solo recordarlo...— la omega se quejó moviéndose incomoda — ¡Vamos, alfa! ¡Dame un beso!

— ¿Y entonces dejarás de desnudarme con la mirada?— Harriet preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Tal vez...— Louise susurró relamiéndose los labios.

— Más vale. No quiero que tu madre me castre — Harriet dijo acercándose a Louise, presionando su cuerpo contra la cama. Con delicadeza, apartó su cabello y dejó al descubierto blanca piel que cubrió de sonoros besos.

— ¿Qué?— Louise repitió confundida, retorciéndose cada vez que la alfa tocaba un sitio sensible— No importa.... Cállate y bésame.

— Eso hago, por si no lo notaste— Harriet la miró con ojos verdes brillante, despegando sus labios de su vientre para sonreírle con diversión.

— No. Bésame ahora— Louise exigió enterrando sus dedos entre los rizos de la alfa, jalándola hacia sí y uniendo sus labios en un beso hambriento y desesperado que finalizó cuando debieron separarse para respirar.

_— Vivamos, Harriet mía, y amémonos._

_Que las amenazas de mi madre no nos importen._

_El sol puede salir y ponerse: nosotras, cuando acabe nuestra breve luz, dormiremos una noche eterna._

_Dame mil besos, después cien, luego otros mil, luego otros cien, después hasta dos mil, después otra vez cien;_

_Luego, cuando lleguemos a muchos miles, perderemos la cuenta, no la sabremos nosotras ni mi madre, y así no podrá castigarnos al saber el total de nuestros besos._

Louise susurró al oído de Harriet, mientras depositaba delicados besos en el rostro de la alfa. Besó su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, su quijada y los lóbulos de sus orejas, hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca, momento en el cual aprovechó para deslizar sus manos bajo su ropa.

— Parafrasear a Catulo no te llevará a ningún lado, omega...— Harriet advirtió quitando las delicadas manos de sus pechos y envolviendolas alrededor de su cuello, uniendo sus labios en un beso lento, donde su lengua degustaba el sabor y reconocía los rincones de su boca.

_— Quando leggemmo il disiato riso **/ Al leer que la risa deseada**_

_Esser baciato da cotanto amante/ **era besada por tan gran amante,**_

_Questi, che mai da me non fia diviso/ **éste, que de mí nunca ha de apartarse,**_

_La bocca mi baciò tutto tremante: / **la boca me besó, todo temblando.**_

_Galeotto fu il libro e chi lo scrisse; / **Galeotto fue el libro y a quien lo hizo;**_

_Quel giorno più non vi leggemmo avante. / **No seguimos leyendo ya ese día.**_

Harriet susurró contra la boca de Louise, un desastre balbuceante del cual la omega no entendió ni una palabra, aunque respondió entusiasta, explorando la boca de la alfa con igual fervor.

— _Alfa, alfa...—_ Louise sollozó revolviéndose en su abrazo, pegándose más a Harriet, trepando por sus piernas y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo — _Alfa...—_ repitió estirando su cuello para que Harriet lo besara, estremeciéndose ante las sensaciones que la recorrían.

— _Mi omega preciosa. La omega más bonita que han visto mis ojos...—_ Harriet susurró besando ese sitio particular destinado a llevar la marca de apareamiento.

La mancha de Louise penetró su pijama, causando que el miembro retráctil de la alfa saliera, rozando la entrada de Louise.

— Joder, sí, Harriet... Sabía que te sentirías increíble. _Y lo haces...—_ la omega jadeó, sin dejar de mover sus caderas sobre el miembro erecto de la alfa, soltando pequeños gemidos cada vez que este rozaba su entrada sobre la tela de algodón humedecida.

Los colmillos de Harriet salieron a causa de su excitación. La alfa raspó cuidadosa la piel de la omega y Louise enloqueció, retorciéndose en un lío sollozante, rozando sus cuerpos con desespero para conseguir más fricción.

— _Alfa, márcame, hazme tuya...—_ Lou sollozó, y Harriet mordió la piel de su cuello. No dejaría marca permanente. La alfa probó el sabor de la sangre de su omega en su boca, viniendo al instante en sus pantalones.

Louise se le unió enseguida, y Harriet lamió la pequeña herida para cerrarla.

— Joder, eso fue increíble, alfa...— Louise susurró, sintiéndose desecha en los brazos de Harriet.

La omega recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de la alfa, ronroneando de placer. Harriet sonrió y peinó el cabello de Louise con sus dedos, besando su cabeza al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la habitación se abría, revelando a Jay Deakin furiosa. Por instinto, Harriet empujó a Louise de encima y la omega cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

— ¡Hey!— Louise protestó, pero Harriet no la oyó, demasiado aterrada por la presencia de Jay.

— ¡HARRIET STYLES!— Jay jadeó indignada— ¿Las dejo solas unos minutos y la habitación ya apesta a sexo? ¿Qué se supone que le diré a tu madre ahora?

— ¿Nada...? — Harriet sugirió, apresurándose a abrir una ventana para ventilar el cuarto— Por favor... Juro que intenté resistirme, Jay, pero Lou... ella es insistente.

— ¿Insistente? ¿Es todo lo que dirás después de hacerlo con la ropa puesta? ¿De verdad?— Louise resopló desde el suelo.

— Es todo lo que diré mientras tu aterradora madre siga en el cuarto...— Harriet susurró.

— ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que le mienta al presidente por ti, Harriet?— Jay dijo con falsa inocencia.

— Yo nunca... nunca dije eso, señora Tomlinson— Harriet dijo, frunciendo el ceño disgustada.

— Entonces sólo estás diciendo que le mienta a tu madre sobre lo que pasó, ¿es así?— Jay dijo.

— Esperen un maldito momento...— Louise dijo de nuevo en pie— Tú, — dijo señalando a su madre— ya deja de molestarla. Es mi pareja y ambas somos adultas, aunque sea difícil de creer mientras vivo bajo tu techo— la omega admitió— Y tú, — agregó señalando a Harriet— Si tu madre es Anne Cox, ¿no deberías tener seguridad permanente contigo?

— Bueno, sí. Niall venía detrás de nosotras paseando a _Clifford_ — Harriet admitió— Y Emma dejó de seguirnos en el parque. ¿La recuerdas, verdad? Alta, rubia, imbécil. ¿Amenazó con arrestarme solo para molestarte...?

— Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que nada de eso era real?— Louise inquirió indignada.

— Oh, no. La pelea fue muy real, créeme. Y no la dejaré meterse contigo de nuevo, lo prometo. Aunque el público alrededor también era muy real y tal vez había algún pap entre ellos. Así que...podría haber fotos nuestras en los diarios mañana. Pero no te preocupes, nunca dura demasiado. Como segunda hija, la atención de los medios en mi es volátil. Prefieren centrarse en las acciones benéficas de Gemma en su lugar— Harriet dijo, intentando consolarla, aunque no estaba funcionando.

— Ya veo, — Louise murmuró, sentándose de vuelta en la cama, sin mirar a Harriet a la cara, ni acercarse a ella de otra forma. Incluso Jay pareció percibir la tensión entre ambas, porque caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

— Bueno, niñas, esa fue una charla muy educativa— la omega dijo— La cena estará lista pronto, así que dúchense rápido, ¡por separado! Y por Lycaon, pónganse ropa limpia antes de bajar. Iré a decirle a Dan que recuerde comprar el _New York Times_ mañana.

Louise ni siquiera reaccionó a la provocación de su madre, y Harriet supo que algo andaba mal.

— Hey... ¿estás así porque no te dije sobre mi mamá?— la alfa susurró— Porque, en serio no es importante. Detesto hablar de ello porque entonces todos empiezan a tratarme diferente y lo odio. Sobre todo cuando algunos son crueles conmigo sin motivo y...

— ¿Eso fue lo que pensaste?— Louis dijo, mirando a Harriet con ojos enrojecidos y tristes— Cuando casi te atropellé esta mañana pensaste eso, ¿cierto? Que solo intentaba molestarte por ser la hija del presidente.

— Bueno, claro que pensé eso...al principio— Harriet admitió— Pero luego me indicaste como irme a la mierda y al ver tus manos lo supe.

— Te tardaste mucho, alfa— Louise dijo, y agregó: — Lamento que pensaras que fui cruel contigo debido a tu madre. No suelo guardar rencores personales. Soy una mierda con la mayoría de la gente la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Recuerdas al tipo rubio de la _Van?_ Y...Espera un momento, ¡hijo de puta! Él también era un miembro del servicio secreto, ¿cierto?— Louise dijo extasiada, sus ojos azules brillando de la emoción por haberse percatado de ello.

Harriet asintió entusiasta.

— Si lo era. Él es Niall y es un gran oso de peluche. Creo que podría caerte bien. Es mi mejor amigo, pero también pasea a mi perro y es mi chofer, así que puede acercarnos mañana a la universidad. Solo si quieres, claro— agregó rápidamente.

— No lo sé...— Louise dijo vacilante— ¿Tengo que vestirme toda linda y elegante como tú? Porque entonces paso— la omega dijo, haciendo a la alfa reír divertida.

— No hace falta que vistas de forma especial, Lou. Sólo se tu misma.

— De acuerdo, Harriet. Entonces te acompañaré a la universidad mañana— Louise aceptó, mirando la pared frente a ella fijamente, aún sorprendida por todo— Santa mierda...— repitió asombrada— No puedo creer que ellos estuvieran siguiéndonos todo el tiempo y no me diera cuenta. Me hace replantearme cosas, como otras teorías conspiranoicas que no he comprado antes, ya sabes. Me pregunto si la tierra es redonda... ¿Existen los reptilianos? ¿Paul McCartney está muerto y fue reemplazado por su gemelo malvado?

—No creo que esa teoría fuera así en primer lugar— Harriet dijo entonces— Y las respuestas a todas esas preguntas son...

— No, no, y sí. Pero, ¿por qué preocuparse? Su generación nunca conoció al Paul original de cualquier forma _—_ Emma Swan, oficial alfa rubia del servicio secreto, salió del baño de Louise.

Llevaba una bata de baño azul con la pistola sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillos y tenía un chupetín rojo entre los dientes, mientras hojeaba una copia vieja de _Seventeen Magazine_ , que Louise no estaba segura de dónde había salido en primer lugar, aunque en una casa repleta de adictos a la moda, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

— Disculpa pero, ¿Cómo carajos entraste? Y, ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo llevas allí?

—Entre por la puerta unos minutos antes de que llegaran. ¿O crees que escalé la pared como Tom Cruise?— la alfa dijo, quitándose el chupetín de la boca, sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos como si fuera un cigarro — Podría haberlo hecho, pero el servicio secreto y yo no tenemos las ganas ni el presupuesto para ello. Ahora quita esa cara de preocupación, Sun. En realidad, no oí gran cosa de su revolcón. Además, mi omega gime mucho más que tu, pero tal vez sea porque Sue es virgen y no lo está haciendo del todo bien. Pero dale tiempo, mejorará.

— ¡Hey!— Harriet protestó— ¿Qué dijimos acerca de no divulgar mis secretos, agente Swan?

— ¿Qué?— la agente replicó, sentándose en la cama, hojeando la revista indiferente a la molestia de la joven alfa — Te dije que no le diría a Saintliness que viste ese raro porno japonés mientras esperabas a Sun si me dejabas mirarlo contigo, no que no le diría a Sun que eres virgen, Sue— la alfa aclaró, causando que Harriet se sonroje hasta las orejas, algo adorable, de lo que Louise no sabía que era capaz — Además, es como dice mi Gina: _Si estás pensando ocultarle cosas a tu omega, créeme, las cosas no terminarán bien para ti._ Y déjame decirte que esas veinticuatro veces que lo hice nunca terminaron bien.

— ¿Llevas la cuenta tu sola, agente Swan, o tu omega lo hace por ti?— Harriet gruñó molesta.

— Bueno, dado que ella también es mi jefa, sería poco ético que me ordenara hacerlo, ¿no crees?— la agente dijo de vuelta, enseñándole una de las páginas de la revista, antes de agregar: — ¿Crees que estas botas resistan una persecución callejera como la que tuvimos en _La Habana_ cuando el nieto de ese dictador quiso besarte?

— Sabes qué, no tengo ni puta idea, Emma. ¡Y ya puedes dejar de revelar secretos de estado vergonzosos frente a mi pareja!— Harriet gritó, arrebatándole la revista de un tirón.

— ¡Hey! ¡Estaba viendo eso!— la agente protestó.

— Ya no más. Nada de la época de las minifaldas debe ser traído de regreso a este mundo y lo sabes.

— No estoy de acuerdo contigo, alfa — Louise dijo, arrebatándole la revista — En lo que a mí concierne, quiero seguir escuchando secretos de estado vergonzosos, en especial si te involucran. Por cierto, esas botas son geniales para andar por casa en invierno, pero nunca las uses para correr, es doloroso — Louise dijo a Emma, sentándose a su lado y tendiéndole la revista de regreso.

La alfa rubia la aceptó, mirando a Louise con respeto, antes de continuar pasando páginas. La omega comentaba sobre ciertas prendas y, a cambio, la alfa le contaba uno que otro chismorreo jugoso sobre su pareja. Para sorpresa de Harriet, Louise sabía bastante sobre moda.

— Cierra la boca, amor, o te entrarán moscas — Louise dijo — Y no luzcas tan sorprendida. La moda es como la religión, los ateos y los hippies solíamos ser los más devotos pero eventualmente nos salimos del sistema al ver las numerosas fallas en su lógica.

— ¿Cuál falla lógica? _Gucci_ es divino, Louise. Que no sepas apreciarlo es tú problema.

— Guárdate tus predicamentos para quien quiera oírlos, Hazz. La única marca de ropa en la que estoy interesada es en un buen conjunto de _Victoria's Secret_ que arrancar con los dientes _._

— _Ja._ Me gusta como piensas, Sun — Emma dijo entonces, chocando puños con la omega.

— Eso es, aliéntala — Harriet dijo — No puedo creer que el estado te pague por esto.

— Yo tampoco — Emma dijo — Pero no me quejo. En este empleo conocí al amor de mi vida. Y no te debo nada, pero me caes bien, Sue — Emma dijo impasible, masticando ruidosamente sus _Pringles_ sin apartar la vista de la revista.

— No lo entiendo, ¿de dónde sacas toda esa comida, por _Lycaon_? — Harriet gimió.

— Eso es confidencial, _Sue._ Pero esta bata, al igual que mi chaqueta del servicio secreto, tiene numerosos bolsillos internos. O tal vez sé usar magia, qué más da — la rubia replicó.

— Me importa porque estás robándome la atención de mi pareja, a quien conocí esta mañana—la alfa gruñó.

— _Bu, bu._ Eres una beba llorona, Sue. No sé como Sun te aguantará por el resto de su vida.

— Y yo no sé como Regina te aguanta cada día — Harriet replicó, y Emma rió ante su respuesta.

— Gracioso, ella dijo eso mismo esta mañana cuando quemé las tostadas y derramé café sobre su camisa nueva. Pero se le pasó el enojo tras tener sexo sobre la mesada de la cocina y...

— _Okey_. Se acabó el tiempo para compartir — Louise declaró — Emma, hazte invisible de nuevo o lo que sea que hagas. Harriet, prende la televisión y ve _Netflix_ o enciende mi computadora y navega por internet, siempre y cuando no revises el historial — la omega advirtió, tomando ropa y toallas limpias del armario — Voy a tomar otra ducha. No vean _hentai_ en mi ausencia— declaró, abandonando la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Y tus ojos se arrugan cuando sonríes,** _ _**pero tu mente no deja de dividirse.** _

_**Dices que** _ **_**me amas también, pero no estoy despertándote ahora, ¿verdad?** _ **

**_**Así que por favor no ames a otrx como yo te amo.** _ **

**_**P** _ _**or favor, no quiero que ellos también sientan esto.** _ **

**_**Y sé que no estamos seguras de nada.** _ **

**_**Pero no dejes que termine, no está destinado a terminar.** _ **

**Please don't love someone** ☘ **Hollie Col**

Cuando Louise insinuó que sus hermanas estaban locas con _Disney_ , no exageraba. Aunque tal vez subestimó su capacidad, en especial de las mayores, para crear relaciones ficcionales entre princesas.

— Así que tú eres la alfa de Lou, ¿eh?— Charlotte (Lottie para la familia, la omega que seguía en edad a Louise) dijo, evaluándola con esos enormes ojos azules sombreados de negro, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de su omega — Nada mal, enana, nada mal — ella le dijo a Louise — Me gusta tu peinado, por cierto — la omega agregó, señalando su cabello — _Oh, bueno_ , me gustaba antes de que lo desarmaras teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi hermana.

Harriet se puso roja, y casi se ahoga con la bebida. Por suerte, Louise salió en su socorro, golpeando su la espalda y dándole suaves caricias circulares para calmarla.

— Ignórala, amor. Solo está celosa porque no puede tenerte.

— ¿Celosa? Por favor. No sé de qué hablas... — Lottie dijo entonces.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces no estabas mirando las piernas de mi alfa a través de la ventana cuando pensabas que aún podías tener una oportunidad con ella? — Louise disparó de vuelta.

— ¿Y qué si la estaba mirando? ¡Es una chica bonita! ¿Qué podrías hacer al respecto? ¿Sacarme los ojos con un cuchillo? — la omega rubia espetó molesta.

— No es mala idea, pero no quiero mancharme con tu sangre. Que desagradable... — Louise susurró bajo para que su madre no escuchara. Como la mujer podía mantener la cordura en una casa llena de psicópatas, Harriet no tenía idea.

— Bueno, ustedes dos. Dejen de pelear o Harriet saldrá por esa puerta y jamás querrá volver — la tercera hermana en nacer, también omega, Felicité Tomlinson, Fizzy para la familia, se acercó a la larga mesa del comedor, asomándose por el respaldar de la silla de Harriet — Pero solo para que quede claro, eres una preciosura, Harriet. Gracias por honrar a mi demencial familia con tu presencia esta noche — la omega dijo, depositando un tierno beso sobre el dorso de la mano de Harriet, haciendo que la alfa se sonrojara hasta las orejas sin poder evitarlo.

— Bueno, eso es suficiente, Felicité. Y creo que la situación amerita crear mi segunda ley de la física: la próxima persona que comente sobre la belleza de mi alfa o la toque más allá de un beso en la mejilla, será apuñalada con un tenedor. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara? — Louise preguntó, tenedor en mano, mirando amenazante a cada persona en la mesa, incluyendo los gemelos bebés, que solo rieron y gorgotearon, babeando en respuesta — ¿Es ese el sonido de la insubordinación, _Cosa uno_ y _Cosa dos_? — Louise preguntó, y Harriet no pudo evitar reír, tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano al ver la mirada fulminante de la madre de su omega.

— ¡LOUISE WILHEMINA TOMLINSON! ¿Qué dijimos sobre llamar a tus hermanos así?— la omega gritó en un timbre tan agudo que Harriet deseó desaparecer.

— ¡Por _Lycaon_ , mamá, solo es una broma! — Louise gritó de vuelta.

— Es ofensivo para tus hermanos, eso es lo que es — Jay respondió.

— Tiene que admitir que es un poco gracioso, Señora J. — Harriet intervino, arrepintiéndose al instante, encogiéndose en su asiento cuando Jay la fulminó con la mirada.

— Gracias, amor. Pero los omegas somos mayoría en esta casa, por lo que tu opinión no cuenta— Louise dijo, dejando a Harriet sin palabras.

— Vete acostumbrando, Harriet. Se pone peor cuando las fechas de sus celos se sincronizan — Dan intervino desde la otra punta de la mesa.

— ¿Alguien pidió tu opinión al respecto, amor?— Jay dijo con una sonrisa falsa que prometía dolor, y Dan se calló al instante.

— Leí en internet que debes llamar a los bebés por su nombre o pueden confundirse — Lottie aportó entonces.

— No sé que me sorprende más, que leyeras algo o que retuvieras esa pieza tan inútil de información — Louise devolvió, cortando su comida con más fuerza de la requerida.

— Estoy confundida, ¿siempre discuten en la mesa por trivialidades? — Harriet quiso saber, volviéndose hacia Fizzy, pero habló demasiado alto, y de repente se hizo el silencio en la mesa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con trivialidades? ¿De qué habla tu familia en la mesa? — Fizzy preguntó, sin notar que tenían la atención de toda la familia.

— Bueno, a veces analizamos las tendencias políticas mundiales. Otras veces, discutimos sobre metafísica o dilemas éticos. Gemma suele hablar sobre su nueva organización sin fines de lucro y mi mamá se queja de algún ministro, mientras que yo hablo sobre lo que estoy leyendo ese día. Por ejemplo, hoy leí _Grandes esperanzas_ de Charles Dickens. Un libro sobre....

— ¿Sabes qué, Louise? Puedes quedarte con tu alfa. Mira que salió pija la niña... — Lottie soltó, ganándose un codazo brusco por parte de su hermana — ¿Qué? Es la verdad — la joven rubia protestó.

— _Grandes esperanzas...—_ Jay repitió entonces — ¿No es esa una canción de _Pink Floyd?_

— Sí, la recuerdo. Pasaron el vídeo raro en mi baile de graduación — Dan aportó.

— Sí... No creo que Harriet sepa de lo que están hablando, chicos — Louise intervino incómoda.

— En realidad me gusta _Pink Floyd_ — Harriet interrumpió — Pero prefiero la canción homónima de _Panic at the disco_ en su lugar.

— Bueno, ahora sí tenemos problemas — Fizzy intervino — No puedes preferir nada por encima de _Pink Floyd_ , es una herejía.

— Brendon Urie tiene mucho más impacto generacional para nosotras que Roger Waters — Harriet señaló.

— Oh, no lo dijiste...— Louise susurró, tomando a su novia del brazo, jalándola debajo de la mesa a tiempo para escapar de la ira de Fizzy.

— ¡Fizzy me arrojó puré a la cara! — Harriet exclamó, limpiándose la pasta amarilla viscosa del rostro, gateando tras Louise fuera de la sala — Creí que ella era la amable.

— Tercera ley de la física, amor: las personas tranquilas y dulces que lucen mentalmente estables son las peores — Louise dijo. Y entonces ya no hablaron, solo gatearon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Porque estoy harta de perder almas gemelas, así que, ¿por dónde empezamos?** _

__**Por fin puedo verlo, estás tan jodida como yo.** _ **_**Entonces , ¿cómo ganamos?** _ ** _

_**_**Sí, estoy harta de perder almas gemelas, no volveré a estar sola.** _ ** _

_**_**Por fin puedo verlo, estás tan jodida como yo.** _ ** _

_**_**¿Cómo ganamos?** _ ** _ _**No aceptaré un no por respuesta.** _ **  
**

**Sick of Losing Soulmates ☘ dodie**

— Me alegra que las dos estemos locas, eso facilita mucho las cosas — la omega agregó cuando regresaron a su habitación con las rodillas magulladas de tanto arrastrarse por el suelo.

— No entiendo como las facilita — Harriet admitió, buscando restos de puré en su cabello.

— Bueno, como ambas estamos locas, yo no intentaré cambiarte y tu no intentarás cambiarme — Louise aclaró — Y si ahora te digo que escapemos por la ventana y trepemos por la rama que sobresale hasta la casa del árbol para hacer el amor y marcarme como tu pareja, dirás que sí — Louise soltó de corrido, casi sin respirar, agregando: — ¡Emma, tú no estás invitada!

Harriet rió, asintiendo emocionada. Sus mejillas se mojaron a causa de las lágrimas mientras tomó las manos de Louise entre las suyas y besó sus labios afectuosamente.

— De todas formas, ¿quién necesita el _hentai_ cuando puedo _sextear_ con mi sexy omega en su lugar? — Emma gritó, asomando su cabeza desde interior del baño, antes de encerrarse de nuevo en él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Supongo que eso es un sí? — Louise dijo, acomodando un par de rizos chocolate detrás de la oreja de Harriet y parándose en puntas de pie para morder su nariz con picardía.

— Sí, pero sin morder aún — la alfa rió.

— Trato — Louise dijo. Y antes de que Harriet supiera que estaba pasando, su omega la alzó en brazos, guiando a ambas hacia la ventana.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Louise? — la alfa chilló sorprendida, asustada de caer por la ventana.

— Sigo la tradición de cruzar el portal la noche del primer apareamiento, boba — la omega rió en respuesta.

— No estoy segura de que la tradición sea así exactamente — Harriet dijo preocupada.

— Será mejor que pongas a Sue en el suelo y rápido, Sun. Puede que en este país los omegas no vinculados no vayan presos por matar a un alfa, pero recuerda que la pena por magnicidio es la silla eléctrica. Y no es tan divertida como _Hollywood_ quiere que creas — Emma exclamó desde el interior del baño.

— Bien, bien. La dejaré de nuevo en el suelo. Es lo mejor para mi espalda, de todas formas — Louise admitió.

— ¿Acabas de llamarme gorda? — Harriet exclamó ofendida.

— O, no me vengas con eso, amor. Pesas lo mismo que yo, aunque mides más. Y no sé como ambos se relacionan entre sí. Tal vez sea la gravedad, tal vez yo soy torpe, pero no haré movimientos salidos de una porno. No soy la jodida _Capitana Marvel,_ ¿entiendes? — Louise dijo.

— Dado que soy la persona viva más torpe, no debes preocuparte por eso — Harriet concluyó.

— Bien, pero luego no me digas que tenemos problemas de comunicación ni que asumo _cosas_ sobre nuestra relación — Louise espetó a la defensiva.

— Puede ser solo una suposición... — Harriet dijo, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja y reduciendo el espacio entre ambas — ...pero creo que esos son los nervios de la primera vez hablando, ¿cierto? — la alfa susurró.

— ¿Qué? Yo no estoy nerviosa. ¡Tú estás nerviosa! ¡Apártate de mi camino! — la omega espetó, gateando veloz desde la ventana hasta la casa del árbol.

Harriet no tuvo más opción que seguirla.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tengo que estar por mi cuenta.** _

__**Intentaré pasar la prueba, pero la noche se arrastra por mis ojos.** _ _

_**_**Pensé que estaba deprimida, pero creo que solo necesitaba llorar.** _ ** _

_**_**Lo haré a mi manera, no importa si me rompo. Tengo que estar por mi cuenta.** _ ** _

_**P** _ _**erdida en este sentimiento. No necesito una razón.** _

**Gravel to tempo ☘ Hayley Kiyoko**

Harriet llevaba puesto un corto camisón blanco que dejaba sus rodillas raspadas al descubierto. Gatear sobre la rama del melocotonero que asomaba contra la ventana de la habitación de Louise le llevó el doble de tiempo que a la omega, que parecía ser experta en trepar árboles.

— ¡Te gané! — Louise gritó frente ella, regodeándose con su victoria.

Harriet no le prestó atención, demasiado distraída con el culo de melocotón de la omega, enfundado en unos desgastados shorts de jean.

— Deja de mirarme el trasero, alfa — la omega agregó, volteándose y sonriéndole de lado.

Harriet rió fuerte, corriendo hacia la omega para intentar atraparla. Louise ya se había quitado sus zapatillas de tela y estaba tendida sobre el colchón en un extremo de la pequeña habitación de techo bajo.

Harriet se agachó para llegar a la cama, donde se dejó caer de golpe al lado de Louise.

El ambiente era acogedor: las ventanas estaban enmarcadas por cortinas blancas ligeras, una manta lila cubría el colchón y la alfombra verde oscuro destacaba en el centro de la habitación. Junto con los muebles caoba y el foquito que colgaba del techo, la casa tenía aire de misterio.

Frente al colchón había una vieja tele, un reproductor de _DVD's_ y una vieja _PlayStation_. En una esquina había una pequeña estantería repleta de ediciones de bolsillo, folletines y cómics. Al lado de la ventana descansaba un radio portátil y Harriet podía imaginar a Louise recostada sobre su estómago en las tardes de verano, jugando con los diales en busca de una estación lo suficientemente interesante para distraerla del agobiante calor.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de capas de posters de revistas. Iban desde bandas y películas de culto de los noventa, hasta actores famosos, series de televisión, e incluso pinturas y fotos de museos.

— Una colección interesante la que tienes allí — Harriet señaló.

— Lo es, ¿cierto? — Louise reconoció, ojos azules asomando tras los brazos en un gesto ocioso.

— En efecto, ¿puedo preguntar por qué el palimpsesto?— la alfa inquirió curiosa.

— Solo el paso del tiempo, me temo — Louis replicó nostálgica — Es inevitable redescubrirse a uno mismo. Viran los gustos, la moda caduca y volvemos al origen.

— A veces lo hacemos — Harriet admitió — Sin embargo, poseo una curiosidad natural por develar aquellos mecanismos internos impasibles al paso de _Krónos_ — la alfa dijo, tratando de pensar sin distraerse con aquellos intensos zafiros brillantes.

— ¿Y qué te causa tamaña curiosidad, alfa...? — Louise susurró, acariciando sus rizos, tan cerca que Harriet podía sentir su cálido aliento.

— Tú, por ejemplo, me intrigas desde que te vi — Harriet admitió, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de la omega. Delineó los labios, antes de presionar entre ambos, forzando su entrada. 

Louise abrió la boca al instante, chupando el pulgar de Harriet de forma pecaminosa.

— _Mmm..._ — la omega gimió, extendiendo saliva entre ambas cuando quitó el dedo de su boca.

— Tan bonita, la omega más bonita...— Harriet susurró, acariciando el cabello de Louise y echándolo atrás para descubrir cuello y clavículas. Las besó minuciosamente mientras su otra mano bajaba hasta posarse en el pecho contrario.

Louise cerró los ojos y se recostó contra ella, dejándose hacer. Con lentitud, Harriet acarició el pezón derecho sobre el algodón hasta que estuvo erecto. La omega jadeó en respuesta, separando más sus piernas. Cuando su mancha interna escurrió fuera, la alfa sonrió orgullosa.

La vista recordó a Harriet cómo Louise lucía jadeante y sudorosa en sus brazos tras alcanzar el orgasmo, y de repente necesitaba más.

— _Alfa..._ — la omega jadeó, revolviéndose inquieta cuando el olor a excitación inundó la habitación.

— _Shh..._ Cuidaré de ti, bonita, pero te contaré un cuento mientras, ¿sí? — la alfa susurró y Louise, aún con los ojos cerrados, asintió en acuerdo.

Con cuidado, Harriet jaló la camiseta, deslizándola por su cabeza y dejando al descubierto los pechos erectos de la omega, que contempló con admiración.

Louise se cruzó de brazos ante el escrutinio de la alfa.

— _No te cubras..._ — Harriet ordenó — Eres perfecta en todo sentido, Louise — la alfa afirmó, lamiendo los pequeños botones rosados con su lengua y apretándolos entre sus dedos. Jugó con ellos hasta que la omega se removía debajo de ella, respirando fuerte y empapando la manta con su mancha.

— _Alfa, por favor..._ —Louise sollozó, gimiendo adolorida. Presionó su húmeda ropa interior contra el miembro erecto de la alfa y Harriet gruñó en respuesta.

— _Shh..._ Déjame disfrutar el espectáculo un poco más, cariño — Harriet pidió — Aún no te conté cómo me sentí al verte por primera vez. _Sé paciente..._ — la alfa ordenó y la omega sollozó frustrada contra su cuello, inhalando su aroma en un intento por calmar su excitación.

— No quiero esperar... — Louise gruñó exasperada — Escribe un poema sobre conocernos luego. Te necesito dentro de mí ahora, por favor... — la omega sollozó en su oído y sonrió al ver que la alfa cedía a sus ruegos.

Tras depositar besos húmedos sobre todo su cuerpo, la alfa por fin llegó a la pretina de los shorts de Louise, que desprendió rápidamente en un movimiento fluido . Los deslizó junto con la ropa interior hasta la altura de sus tobillos y Louise no conseguía patearlos fuera lo suficientemente rápido.

— _Alfa, por favor..._ — la omega susurró, arrodillándose sobre el colchón y quitándole el camisón a Harriet de un solo tirón.

La alfa la obligó entonces a recostarse de vuelta sobre la manta, mientras acariciaba su nuca con cariño. La omega inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, revelando su piel blanquecina a la alfa, y se quedó quieta, en una muestra de sumisión.

— Por favor, Harriet...— Louise suplicó, removiéndose tras varios segundos de fijo escrutinio.

Los ojos verde oscuro veían sin parpadear el monte de Venus de la omega empapado de lubricante que se deslizaba a raudales en pálidos hilillos por las piernas de la joven.

— ¿Podrías venirte con solo oler mi deseo por ti? — la alfa preguntó, mirándola fijo y liberando sus feromonas al aire. La omega jadeó con fuerza, arqueando la espalda contra el colchón, tocándose con los dedos para intentar aliviar el incendio que la quemaba por dentro.

— _No te atrevas a tocarte, omega_ — la alfa gruñó y Louis gritó frustrada contra el colchón. Era un desastre: cabello mojado pegado contra la piel brillante, mejillas sonrojadas, labios hinchados, pezones erectos y piernas mojadas con lubricante.

— _Duele, alfa. Quema. Por favor._..— la omega rogó, restregándose contra el colchón. No pudo evitar tocarse de nuevo, y su alfa le palmeó el culo en respuesta.

— _Dije sin tocar..._ — la alfa gruñó, volteando a la omega de lado sobre el colchón. 

Sujetó sus brazos y piernas, restingiendo sus movimientos, y Louise dio un par de sacudidas inútiles contra el colchón, intentando soltarse.

— Acéptalo, cariño, soy más fuerte que tú — la alfa dijo y pegó su cuerpo contra el de la omega, rozando brevemente su dolorida entrada con sus labios.

— Ya tuve suficiente de juegos previos. Anúdame o lárgate, idiota... — Louise gruñó frustrada al sentir el cálido aliento contra su centro, creyendo que se trataba de otra broma calenturienta.

— Tienes razón, bebé — Harriet admitió, rozando la entrada de la omega con su boca y arrancándole más jadeos frustrados — Pero si cumples tu promesa de arrancarme la ropa interior con los dientes, cumpliré mi promesa de hacerte el amor — la alfa susurró.

Louise no supo de qué hablaba la alfa hasta que sintió el miembro hinchado sobresaliendo de las bragas turquesa, presionar contra sus labios, pidiendo permiso.

La omega no tuvo tiempo para responder, porque Harriet penetró su entrada adolorida con su lengua, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante las sensaciones que la invadieron. Harriet sorbió su lubricante con desesperación, gimiendo de placer y haciendo que los dedos de Louise se curvaran. Arqueó su espalda y empujó sus caderas contra la boca de la alfa, tratando de que la cálida lengua la penetrara más profundo.

— _Alfa..._ — Louise sollozó y Harriet rió, soplando su entrada. Las risas fueron amortiguadas por los chapoteos húmedos del lubricante goteando del centro de la omega.

— _Mmm..._ sabes tan dulce como pensé — la alfa declaró, elevando su rostro lo suficiente como para que Louise vislumbrara sus labios empapados de lubricante y su barbilla regada con hilos del mismo.

— _Oh por Lycaon.._.—Louise susurró, vagamente consciente de que la alfa aún presionaba su caliente polla erecta contra su mejilla, manchando su piel enrojecida con líquido preseminal.

— Dios no está aquí, pero gracias por el cumplido, amor — la alfa sonrió — Y no quiero presionarte, pero esta posición es en teoría un _69_ , Lou. Si quieres que solo sorba tu mancha, sería más sencillo si solo vienes y te sientas en mi cara, ¿sabes? — la alfa dijo y Louise se sonrojó intensamente en respuesta.

— Claro. Lo siento. Yo... me pondré a trabajar ya — la omega susurró, apartando la mirada.

— No quiero presionarte, Lou. Si no quieres, hacemos otra cosa...— Harriet no pudo seguir hablando porque la omega le bajó las bragas con los dientes. Dobló sus rodillas y pies para ayudar a que la prenda saliera más fácil y Louise la arrojó lejos, antes de engullirla en su boca repleta de saliva acumulada que no tardó en gotear a medida que la omega lamía y chupaba.

— _Joder.._.— la alfa jadeó, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la cálida succión de su miembro. Los gemidos que Louise soltaba mientras la lamía como si de una paleta se tratase sólo incrementó su placer, hinchando su polla incluso más, al punto de que un nudo comenzó a formarse.

— ¿Quieres correrte ahora o más tarde dentro de mí? — Louise se detuvo a preguntar, aún sosteniendo el miembro palpitante de la alfa entre sus manos.

— Lo que...lo que tú quieras, amor...— Harriet se las arregló para jadear ahogadamente. Detrás de sus párpados veía destellos y respiraba aceleradamente por la boca. Contó mentalmente en francés para evitar correrse en ese preciso momento.

— Bueno, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste...— Louise señaló, apretando la base de su miembro con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido dolorido a la alfa.

— _Mierda, Lou..._ — Harriet lloró, tapándose los ojos con un brazo y respirando hondo para calmarse.

— _Lo siento, bebé_ — la omega susurró.

Harriet oyó crujir el colchón debajo de ella con el movimiento frenético de la omega. Permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, y tras unos minutos el cuerpo curvilíneo de Louise se presionó contra ella. Harriet sintió sus vértebras contra su pecho desnudo y sus fíbulas golpeando sus pantorrillas, pero más importante, sintió las nalgas de la omega acunando su miembro que se deslizaba contra la húmeda entrada.

Louise se movió tentativamente un par de veces, gimiendo cada vez que el miembro de la alfa rozaba su clítoris. Harriet suspiró profundamente y lamió el punto de la nuca donde debía ir la marca de apareamiento, mientras trazaba con un dedo los labios humedecidos de la omega.

— _Hazza, por favor..._ — Louise susurró, girándose para mirarla con ojos entrecerrados oscuros de deseo que batían sus largas pestañas lentamente. Su rostro enrojecido estaba cubierto de cabello que se pegaba al sudor de la frente.

Cuando la omega se relamió los labios resecos, la alfa perdió el control. Harriet atrajo a Louise en un beso brusco donde chocaron lenguas y dientes. Mordisqueó el labio inferior de la omega hasta sacarle sangre, mientras trazaba círculos frenéticos en su clítoris con su índice.

Louise jadeó boquiabierta y sollozante, dejando que Harriet la besara y tocara como quisiera.

— ¿Se siente bien, amor?— la alfa preguntó, hundiendo su dedos hasta el fondo y curvándolos. La omega jadeo sorprendida cuando además lamió su clítoris.

— _¡Harriet...!¡Oh, Harriet...!_ — Louise gritó y luchó por respirar mientras se corría. 

Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer. El lubricante se derramó por sus piernas en oleadas que la alfa se apresuró a lamer hasta la última gota.

— _Mmm... delicioso_ — Harriet exclamó deslizando un dedo en su interior palpitante, moviéndolo un par de veces antes de añadir un segundo dedo, y curvando ambos en su interior.

Louise jadeó y se sacudió en respuesta, empujando sus caderas hacia Harriet, sollozando por más. La alfa deslizó entonces un tercer dedo en el desastre caliente y húmedo que era el interior de su omega, sacándolos y metiéndolos con delicadeza al principio, pero luego más rápido.

— _Alfa, más, más, más.._.—la omega suplicó, montando sus dedos con desesperación.

Harriet los retiró con un _plop_ y Louise envolvió sus piernas en torno a su cintura, clavándole las uñas en la espalda sin piedad.

— _Por favor, duele.._.— la omega gimió, llamando a su alfa con agudos chillidos que suplicaban que la llenara, la anudara y criaran cachorros juntas. Harriet intentó recordar que seguía, pero sus sinapsis murieron tras escuchar el llamado.

Al final no tuvo que hacer nada. Louis se apresuró a sujetar su miembro erecto y guiarlo hacia su entrada humedecida, empujando sus caderas hasta que estuvo enterrada dentro de ella por completo.

— _Oh por Lycaon..._ — Harriet sollozó — Tan bueno, tan malditamente bueno, bebé...— dijo sin moverse, acariciando a su omega por todas partes: su culo, sus caderas, pechos, la curva de su clavícula... y besando su nuca con hambre voraz.

— _Hazza..._ — Louise sollozó, moviéndose contra ella para más fricción. Harriet agarró sus caderas de la omega y la inmovilizó contra el colchón, entrando y saliendo de ella. El ritmo aumentaba conforme los gemidos de Louise se volvían más fuertes y desesperados. Harriet le tapó la boca con una mano, ahogandolos.

— Por Lycaon, amo como suenas, bebé. Lo amo, pero tu madre aún me aterra como la mierda...— admitió, iniciando un ritmo castigador, entrando y saliendo de Louise sin cesar, causando sonidos de chapoteo abundantes que hicieron que Louise riera mientras gemía ahogadamente. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus debido al placer acumulado, y la alfa las besó con pasión, secando su rostro.

— Hazza, ya no puedo más...— Louise sollozó, jadeando contra su hombro. Cada vez que el miembro hinchado de Harriet golpeaba su punto dulce, mordía su hombro con fuerza — Por favor, ya no puedo más...— sollozó empujando sus caderas, su interior apretando sin piedad su miembro, mientras se arqueaba tensa contra el colchón.

— Ven para mí, bebé. Vamos, se que puedes hacerlo...— Harriet susurró, lamiendo su oído y clavándole las uñas en el trasero para atraerla hacia sí, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que su nudo creció en respuesta.

 _— Hazza, me vengo... Yo... ¡Oh por Lycaon!_ — Louise gritó y Harriet mordió su nuca. Ambas vinieron al mismo tiempo, Louise sollozando contra el hombro de Harriet, enterrando sus uñas en un agarre sangriento, mientras que la alfa veía con placer como su semilla se derramaba por las piernas de su omega.

Harriet lamió la marca en la nuca de Louise, acariciando su cabello y ronroneando de placer cuando la omega posó sus manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre hinchado con su semilla.

— _Le amor che move le sole 'll entre stelle.._.— susurró contra su oído, besando la marca recién formada y causándole a Louise un cosquilleo placentero por dentro.

— También te amo, alfa idiota...— la omega susurró en respuesta, y a continuación mordió su hombro, lamiendo la marca hasta que su saliva la cicatrizó rápidamente.

Permanecieron allí tumbadas en silencio por otros cinco minutos, hasta que Harriet dijo:

— ¿Por qué está _Harry Potter_ reproduciéndose en tu televisor? Ni siquiera me dijiste que la pusiste para que así pudiera fingir prestarle atención — la alfa se quejó, haciendo un puchero con los labios que Louise no pudo evitar besar.

— Porque, alfa boba, yo siempre tengo un _plan b_ — la omega rió, tomando el control remoto de entre el lío de mantas y subiendo el volumen a la película, que hasta entonces era solo ruido de fondo.

— ¿La pusiste antes de que entraramos? — la alfa quiso saber, y Louise asintió una vez, bostezando somnolienta, cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose contra ella, sin moverse demasiado debido al nudo.

— Pásame la manta...— Louise susurró débilmente, y Harriet se apresuró a obedecer, arropándolas a ambas. 

Finalmente, estrechó a su omega dormida con fuerza, y depositando un último beso en su frente, la alfa la siguió al reino de _Morphê_.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Puedo decir palabrotas, puedo bromear.** _ _**Digo lo que me pasa por la cabeza.** _

**_**Si bebo, si fumo, les sigo el ritmo a los chicos.** _ ** **_**Y me verás enseñando mi dedo medio al mundo.** _ **

**_**Que se jodan tus cintas y tus perlas,** _ ** **_**porque no soy solo una chica bonita.** _ **

****Pretty Girl** ☘ **Maggie Lindemann  
****

Transcurrida media hora, Jay Tomlinson asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la casa del árbol y vio a las jóvenes acurrucadas entre las mantas. Dormían abrazadas con _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_ reproduciéndose de fondo, y todas sus sospechas iniciales sobre lo que ambas habían estado haciendo allí se desvanecieron.

Era una suerte que el frío aire nocturno arrastrara los aromas de su unión con él, así como el hecho de que sus largos cabellos y la falta de luz ocultaban las marcas de apareamiento, y que a la aterradora omega no se le ocurriera apartar las mantas, donde las piernas desnudas de ambas permanecían enredadas en un lío pegajoso del cual sería difícil desprenderse en la mañana, sobre todo si deseaban llegar a tiempo a clases.

Pero nada de eso importaba en el momento en que Jay abandonó las alturas, dejando a alfa y omega descansar en un plácido sueño en aquella casa del árbol.

Nada más sucedía o esperaba suceder alrededor, tras la intensa sesión de _sexting_ que Emma, la agente del servicio secreto, tuvo con su jefe y omega Regina, o el largo sermón que la presidenta de la nación le dio a su hija menor acerca de notificar su paradero constantemente, o la nueva patineta importada que Niall debió ordenar por _Ebay_ para ganarse el perdón de Sun, importaba.

_Lo único que importaba era que aquellas dos almas predestinadas por fin se habían reunido._

Cuando Louise conoció a Harriet, el cielo azul descendió para besar las tierras altas de Escocia, un ancla fue arrojada al mar con solo su cuerda como soporte, luego de que un barco navegara cientos de millas siguiendo los caprichos de una vieja brújula que perseguía el oro de los tontos.

Cuando Louise conoció a Harriet, una sirena vio extasiada como un par de golondrinas sobrevolaba Ámsterdam, y un ciervo evitó por poco que un cazador atravesara su corazón con una flecha para salvar a la princesa de su madrastra malvada .

Cuando Harriet conoció a Louise, un inventor hospedado en un castillo cortaba una rosa del jardín con su daga para regalarsela a su hija y el tiempo pareció detenerse un instante, antes de retomar su curso inevitable y maldito.

Cuando Harriet conoció a Louise, no solo supo que ella la trataría como si fuera su reina, sino que se sintió finalmente en casa, a salvo de todo peligro.

Cuando Harriet conoció a Louise, alfa y omega se miraron a los ojos y pronunciaron: _te amo, Olivia [aɪ lʌv , əˈlɪviːə]._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sé que tú y yo vamos bien juntas.** _

__**Cuando haga frío, estarás abrigada dentro de mi suéter.** _ _

_**_**Lo sé, la gente cambia igual que el clima.** _ ** _

_**_**Pero no importa, tú y yo estaremos bien para siempre.** _ ** _

**Forever** ☘ **Billy Raffoul**

Al día siguiente, mientras Louise y Harriet se duchaban juntas antes de ir a clases, la voz de Regina resonó a través del auricular de una desvelada Emma, que sorbía su taza de café negro en automático:

— Saintliness y Supergirl exigen que Sue atienda su teléfono en este mismo instante. Desean hablar con ella y no están aceptando un no por respuesta — su jefa y compañera le hizo saber.

— Bueno, veré que puedo hacer al respecto...— Emma dijo adormilada contra el intercomunicador, lo suficiente como para pensar que entreabrir la puerta del baño para preguntar a las jóvenes si les faltaba mucho tiempo era una buena idea.

La alfa fue recibida con un coro de gemidos y jadeos ahogados. Cuando el vapor de la ducha transparente de vidrio al fin se disipó un poco, vislumbró a Sue, quien tenía a Sun apoyada contra los azulejos del baño, mientras devoraba su entrada sin pena ni gloria. Debía hacerlo bastante bien, a juzgar por los movimientos de cadera erráticos y los jadeos que la omega soltaba sin cesar, apenas ahogados por el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo.

Lentamente, la alfa se deslizó fuera de la habitación sin ser notada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Por favor dile a Saintliness y a Supergirl que Sue no puede ser molestada bajo ninguna circunstancia en estos momentos, _Jefa_. Ella y Sun están en el baño discutiendo _el problema bosnio_ — Emma susurró al intercomunicador en su muñeca.

Oyó el suspiro derrotado de su omega del otro lado de la línea, sabiendo muy bien que no había nada que hacer cuando sucedía esto, salvo esperar.

— De acuerdo. Por favor, dile a Sue que se comunique con ambas en cuanto hayan terminado de discutir el problema — Gina pidió.

— Claro, _Jefa_ — Emma dijo obediente, sin poder evitar preguntar: — _¿Quieres discutir el problema Bosnio cuando vuelva a casa al terminar mi turno?_

Un gemido exasperado resonó de fondo, antes de que la omega respondiera:

— Con usted, Señorita Swan, el sexo es más como discutir el curso de acción ante un apocalipsis zombi — Gina dijo.

— ¿Ya que es un gran desastre que no puedes contener? — Emma quiso saber.

— No. Es porque nunca estoy segura de si debería dejar que me muerdas o agarrar un hacha y decapitarte, cariño — su omega replicó, cortando la llamada sin más, dejando a la alfa deseosa de volver a casa para seguir discutiendo sobre apocalipsis zombi.

_Así, alfas, betas y omegas, esta breve historia de amor predestinado ha acabado._

**FIN**


End file.
